LOVE IS COMPLICATED FOR US
by Meiyo seungmin ah
Summary: RE Update.naruto mati dalam misi ke Nami No Kuni, dihidupkan kyuubi sebagai sosok yang berbeda, di larikan ke Kumogakure karna satu dan lain hal, dan terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit... WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAJE SUPER, JELEK, DAN TEMAN TEMANNYA!
1. Chapter 1

Maaf minna-san! Saya harus membuat akun baru karna akun lama saya tidak bisa dipakai, setiap kali saya masuk, pasti ada pemberitahuan yang ada 'F2' nya, entahlah saya lupa. Jadilah saya memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru lagi, yeaah saya cuman berharap minna-san mau membaca pik saya yang abal ini kembali. Oh oeya! Pik ini sudah saya edit lho! Saya sudah memperbaiki kesalahan penempatan suffix, dan Typonya juga dan sedikit tambahan lainya.

Yaudah! Daripada lama lama lebih baik kita cekidot aja pik abal saya.. Silahkan dibaca..

.

.

.

.

. Chapter 1

.

.

"Do-Dobe! Sadarlah!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh yang terkulai lemas dengan puluhan jarum es tertusuk di tubuh itu. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranya bahwa misi pengawalan ke desa Nami no kuni akan berakhir dengan tewasnya sahabat yang disayanginya. Naruto Uzumaki di tangan Haku.

"Tolonglah jangan tinggalkan aku! Dobe!" Suara Sasuke hampir habis sekarang. Satu jam lebih dia meneriaki jasad pemuda pirang itu dalam pelukanya. Sakura di sampingnya pun tidak kalah histeris, matanya sudah sembab karna terlalu banyak menangis, dan Kakashi hanya tertunduk lesu. Untuk kedua kalinya dia gagal melindungi orang orang yang berharga untuknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka hanya karna ini kau mati! Kau benar benar lemah Dobe!." Kata Sasuke tanpa sadar air matanya meluncur dan menetes tepat di wajah pucat sang sahabat." Kau pernah bilang kalau kita akan bertarung suatu hari nanti! Tapi kenapa kau pergi!"

"OMONG KOSONG!" Teriaknya keras." Kau hanya omong besar...Dobe." Dan di akhriri dengan kalimat lirih.

"Su-sudahlah Sasuke-kun, relakan dia!"Sakura menyentuh pundak Sasuke yang naik turun itu, namun di tepis keras oleh sang empunya."Sa-sauke-kun?" Sakura hanya menatap sedih wajah orang yang di sukainya itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Sasuke seperti ini, kepergian Naruto jelas menjadi pukulan telak.

Sasuke merasakan panas keluar dari tubuh Naruto, sangat panas hingga menimbulkan asap, tubuhnya diselimuti aura merah seperti gelembung.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke shock dengan mata melebar.

"Awas!" Kakashi yang menyadari cakra aneh yang keluar dari tubuh muridnya langsung menarik Sasuke dan Sakura yang diam terpaku karna aura yang ditimbulkannya sangat kuat, hingga rasanya bergerakpun susah.

"Be-berat!?"Sakura terlihat kaku tak bisa menggerakkan badanya, tekanan aura yang dikeluarkan tubuh Naruto begitu kuat. sementara Sasuke tidak jauh beda, dia berpegangan pada besi jembatan agar dapat menopang berat badanya yang naik derastis, atau gravitasinya yang semakin besar?

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke susah payah, tangannya mencengkram besi itu kuat, berusaha agar tidak kembali jatuh.

Diam.

Kakashi hanya diam terpaku untuk sesaat, namun wajah bingungnya segera terganti dengan wajah takut dan kulit muka yang memucat.

"Rubah berekor sembilan! Kenapa dia bisa keluar?" Kakashi berkata sedikit bergetar, terlihat jelas dia sedang gentar dengan sosok yang di sebutnya rubah berekor sembilan mulai melayang kemana mana hingga mata sayunya terlihat kososng memandang kedepan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, diapun masih bingung, keadaanya setelah mengalahkan Zabuza tadi sudah sangat buruk, dan jika harus lebih buruk lagi, dia tidak yakin bisa bertahan.

Sementara mereka masih sangat shock, aura merah yang ada di tubuh Naruto semakin banyak membentuk siluet rubah dari gelembung merah, lalu dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto kembali berdiri, wajahnya terlihat ganas dengan mata yang berpupil vertikal berwarna merah dan kumis di pipinya semakin menebal. Jarum jarum yang tertancap di tubuhnyapun meleleh serta lubang yang ditimbulkan jarum itupun sedikit demi sedikit menyempit, lalu menghilang, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun, kecuali bajunya yang masih sobek sobek..

Mata merahnya memandang Kakashi geram "Kau sungguh mengecewakan! Kakashi!"

Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit berbeda, lebih feminin, pada Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihat oleh matanya."Kau tidak becus menjaga Naruto! Padahal kau sudah berjanji pada Yondaime!"

Mendengar nama Gurunya di sebut Kakashi membuka mulutnya hendak menyela, namun "A_"

Seketika tubuh Kakashi serasa tidak bertenaga, tubuhnya ambruk seperti tidak bertulang, wajahnya yang hanya di dominasi keterkejutan pada awalnya kini berubah dengan ekspresi terluka dan kecewa. Kepalanya tertunduk seakan malu pada siapapun yang melihat wajahnya sekarang. Dia merasa bodoh. Dia merasa telah gagal memenuhi wasiat sang guru.

Kyuubi menatap pria bermasker didepanya, agaknya dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria Hatake itu "Kau belum gagal Kakashi!" Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang dalam kesadaran Kyuubi." Akan kuberikan kesempata kedua!"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya penuh harap, tapi juga ragu. matanya menatap Naruto yang berada dalam siluet Kyuubi itu sendu. Ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya. Namun dia berusaha terlihat berani. Bagaimanapun dia adalah anak dari Konoha No Shiroi Kiba dan murid dari Konoha Kirui Senku, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, terlebih anak didiknya berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan memberikan nyawaku pada anak ini!"

"A-a-apa?!"Kakashi membelalakkan mata terkejut dengan perkataan sosok di depanya. Sungguh sesuatu yang tidak pernah Kakashi duga, bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis mau maunya mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk Jinchuriki yang sudah mengurungnya belasan tahun. Apa dia sedang bercanda?

"Aku akan menghidupnya!" Katanya meyakinkan pria bermasker itu. " Ini adalah bentuk permintaan maafku padanya yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan membuatnya dibenci penduduk desa, walau bagaimanapun dia tidak pantas mati sebelum mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri"

Meski sebenarnya tidak seperti yang dia katakan, dia bisa saja menyangkal dan mengabaikan keselamatan Uzumaki muda itu, toh waktu itu dia dikendalikan oleh pria bertopeng aneh yang mengikat perjanjian secara paksa dengannya, sehingga apapun yang dilakukannya saat itu bukanlah kemauannya. Namun tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan keselamatan anak itu, rentang waktu tiga belas tahun bersama anak itu telah merubah jalan pikiranya yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti, hati sekeras batunyapun terkikis juga oleh ketulusan si pirang itu.

Masih basah di ingatannya saat setiap kali warga desa melakukan hal buruk padanya, bahkan beberapa kali bocah itu dibuat sekarat, namun dia tidak pernah sekalipun membalasnya, bahkan tatapan bencipun tak pernah ditunjukkan bocah itu pada orang orang yang menganiayanya. Itu menunjukkan betapa bersih hati anak dari Namikaze Minato itu atau naif?

Kyuubi tahu bagaimana tegarnya seorang Mito Uzumaki, dan diapun juga tau betapa kuatnya hati seorang Kushina Uzumaki, namun itu semua karna mereka mempunyai seseorang yang selalu ada untuk menjadi sandaran disaat saat sulit. Mito bersama Hashirama, Kushina bersama Minato, lalu Naruto bersama siapa? Sendiri.. Yah! Dia sendirian saat mengahadapi tatapan sinis dan perlakuan kasar mereka, tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya, apa yang Naruto dapatkan jauh lebih berat dari Jinchuriki sebelumnya, setidaknya mereka telah memenuhi diri mereka dengan cinta, lalu Naruto apa? Dia bahkan lebih dulu mengenal yang namanya kesendirian. Namun dia tetap bisa bertahan, bahkan tanpa pernah termakan dendam dan kebencian barang satu kalipun.

Karna itulah. Tidaklah aneh bagi Kyuubi untuk memberikan sisa waktunya pada Naruto, agar setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan cintanya sendiri. Dia mungkin penjelmaan kebencian, tapi ada kalanya hati pendendamnya luluh karna ketulusan anak itu.

".."Kakashi hanya diam tidak mampu berkata kata. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah terbaring miring ke arah Naruto, mata mereka kosong dan tubuh mereka kaku karna tekanan energi yang begitu dahsyat, namun mereka masih dapat mendengar apa yang di katakan Kyuubi.

Tatapan tajam kyuubi melembut dengan bibir yang ditarik keatas. Dia tersenyum." Jagalah dia! Berikan dia cinta sebanyak banyaknya hingga hatinya di penuhi kebahagiaan! Jangan biarkan dia terluka dan menangis sendiri di malam hari! Karna dia tidak pantas mendapatkan itu, aku memohon atas nama Kyuubi no yuko...bahagiakanlah dia.."

Kakashi menatap Kyuubi intens, berusaha menemukan kebohongan dalam mata merah itu, tapi tak sedikitpun ditemukannya disana. Ada keraguan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Bisakah dia mempercayai sosok iblis yang telah menghancurkan setengah dari konoha dan ratusan warganya tiga belas tahun silam. Namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga."Aku janji!"

"Baguslah!" Perlahan senyum Kyuubi memudar dari bibir itu."Tapi dia akan sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang." Katanya sambil melakukan sesuatu seperti membuat segel.

Kakashi menatap penuh tanya. Apa gerangan dari maksud sosok itu, mulutnya bergerak meminta penjelasan."Apa mak_hei tu-tunggu!"

Tubuh Naruto diselimuti aura merah dan hitam yang menyebar membentuk lingkaran yang sangat besar, lalu kemudian meledak dengan cahaya putih yang sangat terang hingga membuat mata harus dipejamkan jika tidak ingin buta sesaat.

Perlahan cahaya itu memudar, meninggalkan sosok gadis berambut merah tua yang panjangnya sebahu, sosok itu terbaring di tengah ledakan tersebut yang membentuk sebuah kawah besar. Dengan cepat Kakashi langsung berlari menuju gadis itu, Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah tertatih. Barangkali tubuh mereka masih terasa kaku karna tekanan barusan.

Mereka berdiri mengelilingi tubuh gadis berkulit pucat itu, Kakashi langsung berjongkok dan mengangkat sosok itu ala bridal style.

"Apa dia Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya tidak yakin. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang kentara, hal seperti ini di luar logikanya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam menatap sosok berambut merah itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan." Dobe." Gumamnya lirih, namun Kakashi masih bisa menangkapnya.

Kakashi mengela nafas pelan. Ini pasti akan berat. Dikepalanya kini bersemayam berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dan berbagai pemecahan juga alternatifnya, namun dalam sekejap semuanya hilang. Jelas sekali hal seperti ini sangat memberatkan pikiran seorang Kakashi yang terkenal jenius.

Mereka kemudian pergi ke arah pelabuhan, menemui Tazuna yang menunggu mereka bersama Tsunami dan Inari. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat khawair ketika Kakashi dan kedua muridnya tiba dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa di bilang baik. Beberapa hari mereka berdiam di Nami No Kuni, lalu kembali ke Konoha setelah keadaan semuanya pulih, kecuali Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Mereka kini telah kembali ke Konoha, Naruto dilarikan ke rumah sakit sesampainya mereka di desa itu. Sasuke dan Kakashi pun juga ikut di rawat. Sementara Sakura hanya luka ringan, jadi dia hanya setengah hari saja berada di rumah sakit, kemudian diperbolehkan pulang.

Beberapa jam setelahnya.

Ada yang bilang kabar itu menyebar lebih cepat dari pada sekumpulan rayap yang memakan kayu, ternyata itu memang benar, hanya dalam beberapa jam saja seluruh desa Konoha sudah gempar dengan kabar itu, untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak perlu, Hiruzen memerintahkan pada salah satu ninjanya yang bernama Mitarashi Anko untuk membawa Naruto ketempat yang jauh dari Konoha untuk menghindarkannya dari bahaya yang mungkin saja ditimbulkan penduduk desa ataupun para ninja yang menaruh dendam pada Naruto, dan terlebih lagi para tetua yang lama mengincar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto menoleh pada wanita berambut keunguan yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Naruto balas melemparkan senyum, namun lebih terlihat meringis.." Ada apa Anko-nee?" Tanyanya.

Tiga tahun lebih dia dan wanita itu bersama untuk misi pengamanan dirinya. Nyatanya dia masih heran dengan sifat kekanakan dari wanita itu, lihat saja dia sekarang sedang merajuk dengan mulut dimonyongkan sambil merengek rengek hanya karna Naruto menolak untuk ikut ke pasar.

Anko dan Naruto sekarang berada di Kumogakure, atas permintaan dari Hiruzen langsung yang memohon ijin Raikage, pemimpin Kumo, agar bersedia menampung mereka untuk beberapa waktu pada, Raikage adalah pria awal empat puluhan dengan otot otot kekar di tubuhnya dan jarang mengenakan baju. yang menjabat sebagai Raikage, pemimpin dari Kumo. Ei yang memang menyimpan kekaguman pada sosok Hiruzen, Hokage konoha pun dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan itu. Jadilah Anko dan Naruto sekarang tinggal di Kumo.

Banyak masalah yang terjadi pada awalnya. Naruto yang frustasi karna tidak bisa menerima keadaanya yang kini bukan lagi seorang laki-laki, namun beruntung para Shinobi Kumo, khususnya para konuichinya seperti Samui dan Karui membantunya untuk membiasakan diri dan menghiburnya agar dapat menerima keadaanya.

Tidak mudah memang, mereka harus ekstra sabar menghadapi gadis berambut merah yang sedang melankolis, dan berperilaku layaknya orang gila. Namun pada akhirnya usaha mereka terbayar karna setahun setengah setelahnya keadaan Naruto membaik, meskipun dia agak pendiam jika di banding dirinya yang masih jadi laki-laki, tapi itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang sebelumnya.

Dan bagaimana dengan Anko, apa dia ikut membantu?

Jawabanya adalah tidak! Karna Anko lebih pintar membuat orang frustasi dari pada menyembuhkan frustasi. Jadi! Jangan pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika Anko ikut membantu, karna bukanya sembuh, Naruto bisa jadi benar benar jadi gila.

"Haa~h" Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat Anko terus terusan memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya ke pasar, atau lebih tepatnya pertokoan yang menjual berbagai jenis pakaian, untuk sipil maupun ninja. "Kita mau kemana Anko-nee?" Naruto hanya pasrah ketika pertanyaannya malah dijawab dengan tarikan tangan Anko yang menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah toko entah apa.

"Tunggu disini Naru-chan!" Anko berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan meninggalkan Naruto di tengah tengah berbagai macam pakaian yang tergantung di kiri kanannya.

"Hm" dia mengannguk pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian Anko keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membawa beberapa lembar baju di tangannya, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya saat Anko tersenyum kelewat manis padanya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit mengernyit.

Bukanya menjawab, Anko malah melemparkan pakaian pakaian itu ke arahnya hingga terpaksa dia menangkapnya agar tidak jatuh dan kotor, dia tidak mau harus ikut mengganti rugi pakaian yang kotor itu.

"Ha?"

"Pakai!... Itu baju pesanan ku untukmu. Aku kasian melihatmu memakai baju bututmu itu terus." Jawaban Anko.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali,mau tidak mau jawaban wanita ular itu membuatnya meragukan pendengaranya sendiri, sejak kapan Anko yang pelit itu mau repot repot membelikannya baju.

Naruto hendak membantah, namun karna desakkan Anko yang memang terkenal pintar memojokkan orang, diapun terpaksa bersedia mengenakan pakaian itu. Dengan majah bersungut sungut tentunya.

Naruto masuk kedalam bilik ganti yang terletak di pojok kiri toko tersebut. Hampir tiga puluh menit dia berada di dalam bilik ganti, entah apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut merah itu di dalam. Yang pasti itu membuat orang yang menunggunya di luar menjadi geram setengah mati.

"Ck! Apa sih yang dilakukan bocah itu!? Membuat kesal saja!" Dengan langkah besar Anko berjalan kearah bilik ganti dan menyibakkan tirai hitam itu dengan kasar.

"Lama se_"

"Kyaaaa!"

Hening.

"Ke-kenapa dibuka!" Tanya Naruto marah.

Diam.

Anko masih diam sambil mempelototi gadis berambut merah sebahu di depanya, bahkan beberapa pengunjung lain dan beberapa pelayan toko terlihat menatap ke arah yang sama dengan wajah merah padam, untung saja tidak ada laki-laki di antara mereka.

"Kawaii!"

"Cute!"

"Eew!"

Itulah celetukkan celetukkan yang dapat di tangkap oleh gendang telinga Naruto.

"Hmmm... Oke juga." Kata Anko sambil manggut manggut senang, entah kemana perginya wajag kesalnya tadi.

"Apa!" Naruto merasakan wajahnya terbakar saat Anko dan hampir seluruh penghuni toko menatapnya intens, kakinya bergerak gerak tidak nyaman dan kedua tangannya menutupi bagian perutnya dengan kimono merah yang dekenakannya sebelumnya." Aku terlihat aneh ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah masam.

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali!" Jawab Anko cepat." Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan baju itu, Naru-chan."

Dan ternyata inilah hal buruk yang tadi sempat dipikirkanya, terjawab sudah alasan di balik Anko yang tiba tiba baik dan bersikap manis tadi.

Dia mungkin sudah sedikit bisa menerima keadaanya sekarang sebagai perempuan, tapi bukan berarti dia menyukai pakaian seperti ini. Lihat saja! Kimono merah tanpa lengan di atas pusar dengan kain obi berwarna kuning sebagai pengikatnya, rok super pendek di atas paha yang di kanan kirinya terbelah berwarna abu abu, dan celana hampir sepangkal paha berwarna hitam sebagai dalamannya. Oh! Astaga! Ini sama saja dengan bertelanjang baginya.

Saat mereka berjalan pulang,Naruto bisa merasakan jika sepanjang jalan orang orang terus menatapnya dengan aneh, dari anak anak hingga kakek kakek, dan lebih parahnya lagi mereka bahkan mimisan, menjijikan. Replek dia langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Anko.

Dan saat itulah Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak mudah percaya pada ucapan dan perbuatan manis seekor ular di depanya. Bahkan jika dia di todong kunai.

Langkah mereka tiba tiba terhenti saat sebuah panggilan yang sudah mereka hafal siapa si pemanggil itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bajak laut wanita berambut merah, itulah sebutan Anko untuk si pemanggil itu.

"Anko! Naru-chan!"

Terlihat wanita muda seumuran Anko tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka, wanita itu berambut merah bermata coklat madu dan berkulit agak gelap, dia sedikit terengah engah saat sudah sampai di depan mereka.

"Karui-nee?" Naruto menatap kunoichi berambut merah itu yang tengah menunduk dengan bertumpu pada lutut."Buru buru sekali!"

Karui menatap Naruto sesaat." Ya. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian"jawabnya, lalu dia berjalan mengelilingi gadis itu dan menatap dari atas sampai bawah. "Wah wah! Oke juga kau pakai pakaian seperti ini. Cantik!" pujinya.

Naruto langsung tersipu sipu dengan muka merah padam."Err..arigatou Karui-nee!" Yah.. Meski dia sedikit risih pada kostum itu, tapi jika dipuji seperti itu mau tidak mau dia senang juga.

Karui terkikik geli melihat gadis berambut merah yang wajahnya tengah blusing itu, tanganya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut merah sebahu gadis yang di anggapnya adiknya itu. Lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Yah. Karui memang tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu. Baginya Naruto itu seperti guling berjalan, membuatnya selalu ingin melingkarkan tanganya pada gadis itu.

"Ugh."

Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Karui yang dirasanya seperti ingin membunuhnya saja, wanita berkulit gelap itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak normal untuk seorang wanita."Le-lepas!.. Kau mau membunuhku ya!"

"Ops! Sorry, kau sangat menggoda untuk di peluk Naru-chan." Katanya melepaskan sambil tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang memonyongkan bibirnya." Hei. Kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu, aku tidak yakin akan tahan untuk tidak melakukannya lagi." Katanya di sela tawanya.

"Karui-nee~" Naruto merajuk.

"Langsung saja bajak laut! Apa yang mau kau sampaikan, aku tidak punya waktu banyak" Anko nyeletuk ketus.

Karui beralih dari Naruto, mata coklat madunya menatap mata hitam Anko sesaat."Galak sekali!" Katanya dengan senyum penuh arti sambil mencolek dagu Anko.

"Grr!" Anko hanya memutar bola matanya gusar sambil menggeram. Matanya balas menatap tajam wanita berambut merah itu.

"Oke oke!" Harus dia akui jika masalah pelotot memelotot, Kunoichi Konoha itu memang ahlinya, dia mengangkat tangannya menyerah."Kalian di panggil Raikage tuh!"

Alis Anko terangkat sebelah "Tumben. Mau apa dia?"

Karu mengangkat bahunya pelan" mana aku tau. Tanya saja padanya."

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Anda bisa saja Hokage-sama!"Ei tergelak.

"Memang benar kan kalau sake dari Kumo memang yang paling enak." Kata suara lain yang sedikit bergetar karna memang faktor usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Anda terlalu memuji saya Hokage-sama!" Kata Ei. Matanya lalu beralih dari pria tua di depanya kepada dua pemuda di samping kanan kiri sang Hokage ketiga."Hei nak! Kalian tidak ikut minum?"

"Tidak!" Kata yang sebelah kanan, pemuda berambut donker dan bermata hitam itu datar.

"Terimakasih Raikage-sama, tapi saya tidak biasa minum." Pemuda lain di sebelah kiri yang berambut coklat gelap panjang dan bermata lavender berkata dengan sopan.

Raikage mendesah kecewa. Namun tidak lama karna ada ketukan pintu, menandakan yang ditunggu mungkin sudah datang.

"Masuk!"

"Raikage-sama! Mereka sudah datang." Kata Mabui. Wanita berambut putih itu menunduk hormat.

"Persilahkan mereka masuk!" Kata Ei.

Mabui mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, lalu mengisyaratkan pada mereka yang di maksudkan.

Tidak lama kemudian masuklah dua wanita dengan gaya dan warna rambut berbeda.

"Hokage-jiji?" Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut merah menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di depanya.

"Hokage-sama? Mengapa anda kesini?" Kata yang berambut ungu, biasa saja.

"Aku hanya berkunjung saja Anko-chan, oh. Naruto? Kau kah itu?" Hokage terlihat memicingkan mata merasa tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Err ya Jiji." Jawabnya agak ragu, lama tak bertemu nyatanya sedikit membuat gadis itu sedikit canggung nampaknya.

Hokage langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan itu."Oh cucuku... Rupanya kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik." Katanya langsung memeluk sayang gadis Uzumaki itu sayang.

Narutopun membalas pelukan sang pemimpin Konoha itu, dia memang merindukan kakek yang selalu tersenyum ramah itu.

Mereka melepas pelukan setelah beberapan saat." Kau sehat nak?" Kata Hokage penuh perhatian.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan."Hokage-jiji sendiri bagaimana? apa anda juga sehat?" Dia balas bertanya.

"Ya! Aku selalu sehat Naru-chan! Lihatlah otot ototku ini!" Hokage memamerkan otot bisepnya, kontan saja seluruh isi ruangan itu. Kecuali dua orang pengawal itu. Tertawa lepas. Siapa sangka Hokage yang berwibawa itu bisa juga bersikap konyol layaknya orang biasa.

"Dobe"

Tanpa menolehpun dia tau siapa yang memanggilnya, siapa lagi coba yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu, selain.

"Teme!"

Merah Ruby Naruto bertemu dengan Onyx sosok itu.

Pandang.

"Ehem!" Deheman dari entah siapa memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Naruto menunduk karna malu, sedangkan si pemuda yang bernama Sasuke hanya membuang muka kesamping.

"Wah wah wah... Sepertinya ada yang sedang melepas rindu nih." Anko nyeletuk sambil terkikik disamping Naruto. Sedangkan Hokage yang ada di depanya hanya tersenyum maklum.

Ei berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke." Sebaiknya bawa dia jalan jalan. Desa Kumo tidak terlalu buruk untuk kencan." Katanya serius, bak seorang ayah yang tengah menanyakan kegunaan dari buah dada wanita?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda apa yang disangkakan padanya tidaklah benar, "Kami ti_" kata Naruto terpotong.

" . .ck!" Katanya sambil menggoyang goyangkan jari telunjuknya." Tidak apa apa Naru-chan. Aku juga pernah muda kok!" Katanya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Yang dimata Sasuke lebih terlihat seperti sapi yang ngebet kawin.

Sontak saja perkataan dari Raikage membuat dua orang tertuduh itu memerah wajahnya. Untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Ya. Kurasa kalian perlu waktu berdua." Hokage berkata." Pergilah Sasuke! Neji sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengawalku, lagipula Kumo desa yang aman." Katanya kebapakkan dengan nada memaksa.

Diam.

Sasuke diam, entah karna bingung atau terlalu senang. Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Ayooo~ sana~!" Entah sejak kapan Anko sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan mendorongnya menuju Naruto.

Ingin sekali Sasuke mengumpat dan memaki wanita itu, tapi apa daya dirinya dihadapan Hokage dan Raikage. Seberingas beringasnya diapun masih tau dengan yang namanya tata krama, walhasil diapun pasrah saja di dorong dorong Anko.

"Kenapa kau kaku sekali Uciha? Ayo digandeng dong Narutonya!" Anko dengan biadabnya menautkan tangan Sasuke pada tangan Naruto secara paksa.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget.

Hokage yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, sedangkan Raikage mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sasuke hampir saja muntah melihatnya.

"Pergilah Sasuke! Aku rasa banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan Naruto padamu" Hokage berkata.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Benar. Memang banyak hal yang harus di jelaskan Naruto padanya eh! Maksudnya pada Sakura dan Kakashi!. bukan hanya pergi tanpa pamit, dia juga tidak memberi kabar padanya err maksudnya tim tujuh. Dia pasti se_ ralat! Mereka pasti senang terlebih lagi Sakura jika mengetahui keadaan Naruto baik baik saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Uciha? Ayo ajak Naruto keluar." Kata Anko, membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Haa~h! Masa muda yang menyenangkan" Raikage berkata setelah dua sejoli itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Hokage tersenyum menanggapi." Bagaimana perkembangan Naruto. Anko?" Tanya Hokage pada wanita muda didepanya.

"Lumayan. Dia sudah bisa menguasai cakra Kyuubi sampai delapan ekor."

Hokage mengangguk mendengarkan.

"Ini semua berkat latihan yang diberikan Yugito-san dan Killer bee-san, mereka yang membantu Naruto."

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Yugito sedang mendapat misi, sedangkan Killer bee sedang berlatih di lembah petir." Ei lah yang kali ini menjawab.

Anko mengangguk membenarkan.

"Pantas saja bisa mengalami kemajuan sepesat itu, yang melatihnya saja dou jinchuriki Kumo yang dapat menguasai bijuunya secara keseluruhan..hmmm."

"Tidak juga, Hokage sama."

Suara seseorang yang tiba tiba berada di depan pintu yang terbuka megejutkan beberapa orang yang tengah berbicara itu.

"Hei bee! Kau tidak sopan sekali!" Ei menatap geram pada adiknya yang seenaknya masuk tanpa mengetuk. Apalagi ada tamu seperti sekarang.

"Tidak apa apa. "Kata Hokage menenangkan." Kau kah Killer bee itu? Yang melatih Naruto?"

"Benar, Hokage-sama." Bee menyahut." Sebenarnya Naruto dapat menguasai sampai ekor delapan itu bukan karna kami yang hebat"

"..."

Semuanya diam mendengarkan, bahkan pengawal bermata lavender yang terlihat tidak pedulipun ikut memasang telinga.

" Kyuubi memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan gunung jika dia mau, tapi nyatanya saat Naruto mengekstrak cakra Kyuubi sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan... Dan saat Hachibi mencoba melakukan kontak dengan Kyuubi" jeda

Diam.

"Yang ditemukannya hanyalah sel kosong." Lanjut bee yang langsung membuat beberapa orang terkejut bukan kepalang.

.

.

.

"Err... Teme!"

"Hn"

"A-apa kau bisa melepaskan genggaman tanganmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah canggung. Tiga tahun dia tidak bertemu Sasuke membuatnya tidak nyaman jika harus berduan seperti ini, apalagi dengan statusnya sekarang yang sebagai perempuan, bertambah canggunglah dia.

"Hn" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Diam.

"Teme!"

"Hn"

"Kita mau kemana sih?" Naruto bertanya. Mereka kini tengah berjalan jauh melintasi hutan dan sekarang di depan jalan buntu karna ada sungai besar di depan mereka.

"Ayo." Sasuke berjalan kearah batu tajam yang sangat besar dan mendudukkan diri, Naruto mengikutinya duduk disamping pemuda donker tersebut.

Diam

"Teme... Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu... Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi."

"Kau tidak dengar aku bicara dari tadi"

"Kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku Teme! Bukan bicara!" Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, lama lama habis juga kesabaranya.

"Sama saja"

Hanya jawaban datar lagi yang di dapatkan Naruto, meskipun dari dulu Sasuke memang selalu bicara datar, tapi entah kenapa kali ini lebih datar. Dan terasa berbeda. Entahlah. Diapun tidak terlalu yakin.

Sialan kau Dobe! Kau mau menggodaku ya? Eh! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan! Siapa yang tergoda dengan tubuh seksimu! Lho? Aaahhhh! Aku tidak mungkin juga tergoda dengan mantan laki-laki sepertimu yang sedang memakai pakaian super seksi menggairahkan i_ apa yang kau pikirkan SASUKE!

"Teme!"

"Hn"

"Siapa itu pemuda disampingmu tadi? yang bermata lavender itu?" Tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tertarik. Mungkin.

Tiba tiba wajah datar Sasuke berubah cemberut." Untuk apa kau menanyakan dia!" Tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Untuk apa sih dia menanyakan si Hyuuga itu! Kenapa tidak dia menanyakan aku saja? Kena_ apa urusanku dia mau bertanya apa! Lagi pula belum tentu dia menyukai Hyuuga itu, jadi aku masih punya kese_ aarrrrgggg! Kau kenapa sih SASUKE!

"Hanya bertanya saja!"

"Dia wakilku di Anbu!" Katanya dengan nada datar seperti semula.

Naruto tersenyum kecil." Tidak kusangka kau tertarik menjadi Anbu, jadi kapten lagi." Katanya sedikit tidak percaya." Tapi dipikir pikir kau memang cocok menjadi Anbu, wajah datarmu itu memang ciri khas orang orang Anbu yang memang kekurangan ekspresi sepertimu." Katanya sedikit terkikik geli.

"Brisik Dobe!"

Naruto hanya tertawa tawa saat Sasuke mengatainya dengan macam macam kata kata yang mengandung unsur bodoh, idiot, dan tolol. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur, ternyata Sasuke belum berubah, Sasuke tidak marah padanya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya tanpa kabar.

"Terimakasih Teme" katanya pelan.

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Sasuke."Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan dan Kakashi sensei?" Tanyanya pada pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Hmm.. Mereka baik, kata Sakura kapan kau pulang ke konoha, dia kelihatanya sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Diapun tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan tinggal di Kumo, karna terus terang saja, dia merasa betah disini karna para penduduk Kumo memperlakukannya dengan baik begitupun para ninjanya, berbeda dengan penduduk Konoha yang selalu mengucilkanya, tapi mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, rasanya dia jadi merindukan orang orang Konoha terlebih Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan dan yang lainya juga." Aku tidak tahu Teme, entahlah. Aku disini diperlakukan dengan baik, tapi sebenarnya akupun merindukan Konoha."

"Lalu" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto!" Mengapa kau tidak pulang saja, Sakura sangat merindukanmu tau, aku juga sedikit merindukanmu, tapi Sakura sepertinya sangat frustasi karna kau tidak ada!." Katanya dengan nada ngotot yang terdengar aneh.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran." Kurasa Sakura tidak seperti itu Teme, kalau kau yang meninggalkanya mungkin saja dia akan frustasi, tapi kalau aku? Ayolah Sasuke... Kau tau kan kalau kami tidak pernah dekat sejak dulu"

"Eh?" Sasuke tersentak kaget." Tentu saja dia seperti itu!" Katanya membela argumenya yang sesat.

Naruto menatap Sasuke curiga."Bilang saja kalau kau yang merindukanku, bukanya Sakura. Dasar Tuan Uciha! Gengsinya selangit!"

"S-siapa yang merindukanmu? Hahaha ge er sekali kau Dobe!" Tawanya renyah.

"Caramu berbohong itu sangat buruk, kau tahu?" Katanya sambil berdiri.

" A-apa maksudmu? Siapa yang berbohong? Uciha sepertiku tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh macam itu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan dengan santai." Bicara tergagap, tertawa keras, dan bicara panjang lebar itu sudah termasuk hal bodoh untuk seorang Uciha sepertimu." Sindirnya.

Sialan kau Dobe! Tampang Sasuke sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi bentuknya, sangat merah, bahkan mengalahkan merahnya rambut Naruto.

"Brisik!" Katanya sambil berjalan mendahului gadis merah itu.

"Hmmff!" Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan bungsu Uciha itu." Hei! Tunggu!" Diapun berlari menyusul Uciha muda itu.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Disini Klan Uciha masih hidup semua, saya belum tahu apakah nanti akan ada scene pembantaian Klan Uciha, karna untuk sekarang saya lebih berkonsentrasi pada Romance(garing) nya saja dan sedikit Humor (garing) juga,hehe. Oiya! Disini Konoha punya hubungan baik dengan Kumo dan pembunuhan Hokage ke tiga tidak terjadi pada ujian Chuunin, jadi jangan heran Hiruzen masih hidaup saat Naruto sudah berusia 16 tahun.

Oke! Sekian dulu dari saya, kalau mau dilanjutkan atau tidak, itu tergantung dari Review kalian .

Bagi yang masih bingung dengan Naruto versi saya, saya akan sedikit memberi gambaran...:

Untuk keseluruhan wajah saya mengambil dari anime fairy tail, yaitu virgo, spiritnya lucy, tapi rambutnya merah, matanya juga merah. Saya harap kalian bisa membayangkanya. Berhubung saya kurang begitu bisa untuk mendiskripsikan sesuatu. Hehehe

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

. Chapter 2

.

.

"Hmm..." Gadis berambut merah menggeliat lucu di atas tempat tidur single size berwarna kuning itu dalam selimut berwarna krimnya.

Ruangan yang didominasi warna kuning itu kini perlahan menjadi terang karna cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat mulai masuk di antara celah gorden yang tersibak maupun dari ventilasi udara yang berada di atas jendela itu.

Gadis muda itu mulai terusik dan membuka manik ruby yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak putihnya. Matanya memicing tatkala cahaya matahari pagi mengenai kornea .

Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadaranya "Sudah pagi ya? Hooaamm..." Kuapnya lebar dengan telapak tangan kanan yang sedikit menutup mulutnya dan tangan kiri yang mengacung keatas. Mengeliat

Tubuh berbalut kemeja putih transparan berlengan panjang kebesaran itu berjalan dengan gontai untuk menyingkap gorden biru lembut itu dan membuka jendela agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk dan agar sirkulasi udara tetap terjaga, rambut merah sebahunya di ikat kebelakang dengan karet yang di ambilnya di atas meja sebelah kanan tempat tidur itu, sekedar merapikan surai merah yang kini sedikit kusut setelah bergelut dengan tempat tidur semalaman.

"Anko-nee!" Gadis merah bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu kini berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Anko untuk membangunkan wanita ular itu. Diketuknya pintu itu dengan belakang jari lentiknya, berharap seseorang di dalam terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Hmmm!..." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, meski hanya gumaman.

"Ayo bangun Nee-chan!"

"Hhmmm...hhoaamm.. Lima menit lagi Naru-chan."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, dia hapal betul bahwa wanita muda itu selalu saja susah jika dibangunkan pagi, " baiklah.. Sarapanmu ada dalam lemari, aku akan kepasar dulu untuk membeli bahan makanan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung beranjak dari tempat itu, tubuh berbalut terusan itu hanya menghela nafas bosan ketika Anko menjawab hanya gumaman.

"Hmmm"

Dia benar benar tidak habis pikir. Kalau seperti ini lebih cocok dia yang menjaga Anko bukan sebaliknya. Bagaimana tidak. Kebutuhan sehari hari seperti makan minum berbelanja membersihkan rumah, semua itu dia sendiri yang kerjakan, sementara wanita berambut keunguan itu hanya malas malasan di tempat tidur. Dasar!

Sang Uzumaki kini tengah berjalan di pasar Kumo dengan mengenakan terusan sepaha biru lembut dan hitam di bagian lenganya yang pendek dengan tangannya menenteng tas belanjanya yang telah terisi berbagai macam sayur dan bahan makanan lainya, meskipun yang dikenakannya tidak terlalu wah seperti kemaren, tetap saja dia menjadi pusat perhatian para lawan jenis, namun gadis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya seperti biasa. Dia memang pemalu.

BRUK!

Di saat sedang asik asiknya menunduk, dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga dirinya terduduk ketanah, sementara orang yang ditabraknya tidak bergeming barang seincipun.

"Go-gomen ne! Saya tidak sengaja." Naruto membungkuk berkali kali sambil mengucapkan maaf pun berkali kali. Bahan makanannya yang berserakan sudah tidak digubrisnya lagi karna terlalu sibuk dengan rasa bersalahnya karna sudah menabrak orang lain.

"Tidak apa apa. Kau Naruto kan?."

"Eh?" Naruto kaget. Mengapa orang tersebut tau namanya, kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk dalam kini di angkatnya pelan pelan, takut kalau kalau orang itu marah." Hyuuga-san?" Matanya sedikit memicing merasa tidak yakin apa benar pemuda di depanya adalah pemuda yang ikut mengawal Hokage.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan badanya, mengambil belanjaan Naruto yang berserakan di tanah.

Mengetahui apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu, Naruto yang memang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain terlebih dia sudah menabrak pemuda itu langsung saja ikut menunduk dan memungut barang belanjaanya.

"Jangan Hyuuga-san! Nanti tangan anda kotor, lagi pula ini salah saya yang berjalan menunduk." Cegah Naruto, namun pemuda itu tetap saja ngeyel.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa apa." Jawabnya sembari memasukkan beberapa sayur kedalam keranjang.

Naruto menerimanya dengan ragu, karna merasa tidak enak pada pemuda lavender itu, namun disambutnya juga keranjang itu."A-arigatou Hyuuga-san." Kata Naruto menyambut keranjang dari tangan pemuda lavender itu agak kikuk.

Neji mengangguk kecil mengiyakan. "Panggil saja Neji." Katanya

"Hmm?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Nama kecilku. Maukah kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku itu?" Ucap pemuda lavender itu dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

Deg!

Ta-tampannya...

Entah matanya yang salah atau di belakang Neji memang terdapat taman bunga dan seluruh langit menjadi berwarna pink. kupu kupu terbang kasana kemari, dan para coupit bercengkrama saling canda, dan kini sosok Neji yang tadinya memakai kimono putih dengan bawahan celana coklat kini tiba tiba memakai pakaian khas pangeran dari eropa sana, sambil tersenyum berkilau padanya dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti.' Will you marry me ' entahlah dia tidak terlalu mendengarnya, dan itu bahasa yang asing baginya.

Diam.

Naruto terdiam menatap sang lawan bicara dengan wajah bersemu merah, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya seakan menghangat dengan debaran jantuk yang semakin cepat.

Naruto terus saja memandang wajah tampan Neji dalam diam, mungkin seandainya tidak di interupsi gadis itu akan tetap mematung seperti itu hingga seharian.

"Ruto-san...Naruto-san!"

Rona wajah di pipi gadis itu langsung hilang."Eh?" Bingungnya, tidak sadar situasi.

Diam lagi.

Naruto berjengit kaget karna tiba tiba Neji berada tepat di depan wajahnya menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Panas. Kau sakit ya?"

"Woaaa!... E-eh ti-tidak Neji-san!" Kagetnya sambil berbicara gagap.

Neji mengacak rambut merah Naruto pelan." Sebaiknya kau pulang.. Mau ku antar?" Kata Neji penuh perhatian dan menawarkan diri.

Nafas Naruto langsung tersenggal putus putus seakan oksigen di sekitarnya tiba tiba menipis derastis

Melihat pria setampan Neji dari jarak sedekat itu sudah barang tentu membuat semua wanita klepek klepek seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen, bagitupun dengan gadis merah itu. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang perempuan sekarang, naluri perempuannya menginginkan hal yang diinginkan perempuan lain di dunia, yaitu pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang tiba tiba datang untuk menjemputnya, dan sekarang dengan lantang hatinya berkoar bahwa pangeran berkuda putihnya adalah pria bermata lavender di depanya itu.

'Ne-neji-kuuun' innernya bejingkrak jingkrak senang, tapi luarnya tetap terlihat malu malu.' Pa-pangerankuuu~' sesaat setelahnya mata mereka bertemu, membuat Naruto harus ekstra menahan debaran dadanya dan was was kalau kalau darah keluar dari hidungnya. Saking senangnya dia. Dasar perempuan!

Mata lavender dan merah ruby itu saling pandang seakan dapat menyelami setiap pikiran sang lawan hanya dengan sebuah tatapan, untuk sesaat sifat pemalu sang Uzumaki telah menghilang entah kemana, terhipnotis oleh pesona pria muda berkimono putih itu. Atau berusaha agar terlihat seperti itu karna ingin menampilkan kesan wanita anggun pada Neji. Entahlah, hanya Author yang tahu.

Tiba tiba Naruto merasakan hangat di bagian dalam hidungnya, menandakan cairan merah berwarna darah sebentar lagi akan muncrat dari hidung bangirnya itu.

Tidak mau ambil resiko, diapun memutuskan kontak mata mereka."Ti-tidak usah Neji-san, saya bisa sendiri" katanya pelan, dia tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika harus menerima ajakan Neji. Mungkin dia akan menyesal, tapi ketimbang harus mati karna mimisan? Penyesalan terdengar tidak buruk juga.

Neji diam sesaat, lalu kembali menyunggingkan senyum charming 'menurut Naruto' ke arah si gadis merah." Yasudah.. Aku permisi dulu." Katanya kalem.

"Un! Sampai jumpa Neji-san." Ucap sang Uzumaki tidak rela. Dengan senyum dipaksakan.

'Yaaa~h... Dia pergi deh.' Innernya mendesah kecewa.

Merekapun berpisah dan berjalan kearah berlawanan.

.

.

.

Gadis merah itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil mengela nafas lelah namun kontras dengan wajahnya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan, bahkan pipinya bersemu merah merona.

Neji.

Begitu teringat namanya saja sudah membuatnya kalang kabut sendiri, kedua telapak tangannya membingkai pipinya sambil matanya terpejam dan bibir yang tertarik ke atas. Dia tidak mampu membohongi dirinya betapa pemuda bernama Neji Hyuuga itu telah merebut hatinya bahkan hanya dengan kerlingan singkat. Dan peristiwa di pasar tadi semakin menambah daftar alasan mengapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga muda itu. 'Dia begitu baik, tampan, mempesona dan baik, mempesona tampan' saking senangnya dia tidak sadar kalau kata katanya hanya berputar putar.

Memikirkan itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti ingin meledak saja, tanpa sadar dia berteriak histeris." Kyaaaaaa!" Teriaknya nyaring, bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa dia bukan satu satunya penghuni dirumah itu.

"Kau mulai membuatku meragukan kewarasanmu, eh Naru-chan!"

Suara seseorang dari arah belakangnya seketika menghancurkan khayalan indahnya tentang sang pangeran berkuda putih itu, dengan kesal di tatapnya wanita muda berambut keunguan di belakangnya yang kini tengah menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Kau mengejutkanku Anko-nee!" Pekiknya kesal

"Apa aku melewatkan seseuatu?" Anko bertanya dengan nada rendah masih dengan seringai.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai berdiri dari sofa tidak lupa mengambil keranjang belanjaanya yang tergeletak di atas meja di depanya. Di saat seperti ini, berada satu ruangan dengan wanita itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Tidak ada! Aku mau masak dulu." Katanya sambil berjalan cepat, berusaha tidak mendengar perkataan Anko yang menyebalkan.

"Wah wah... Jadi benar ya terjadi sesuatu" Anko berjalan di belakang Naruto dengan senyum licik yang menyimpan sejuta tipu muslihat untuk membuat Naruto mengatakan hal apa yang membuat gadis itu berperilaku seperti orang kesurupan, atau tepatnya siapa yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta. Memikirkan itu membuat Anko semakin memperlebar senyum liciknya.

" . "

Wusssh!

Naruto menyentuh pundaknya pelan, merasakan angin dingin yang tiba tiba saja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, entah kenapa perasaanya mengaatakan jika dia harus lari dari tempat itu secepatnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Neji tengah berjalan di koridor hotel, menuju kamarnya dan Sasuke. Sementara Hokage sudah pulang dari kemaren di kawal oleh ninja Kumo. Mereka sendiri di suruh tinggal oleh sang Hokage sampai Naruto menyelesaikan latihannya dan mengawal Naruto pulang ke konoha.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kayu lalu tanganya memutar knop pintu itu dan masuk kemudian menutup pintu tersebut. Langkah kakinya berlanjut menuju ke arah dapur, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Wah wah. Tuan Playboy kita sudah pulang!"

Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan, sosoknya hanya terlihat seperti siluet karna tubuhnya menutupi cahaya matahari yang seharusnya masuk melalui jendela di belakangnya.

Neji menatap tidak suka pada sosok yang tengah berdiri angkuh diseberangnya. Mata lavendernya menyipit di keremangan, otak jeniusnya memproses kata kata sarkastik yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya mencari cari kesalahan apakah yang membuat sulung Uciha itu terlihat ingin memojokkan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Uciha?" Tanya Neji, dia tidak mau repot repot memanggil ketuanya di Anbu itu dengan hormat, toh pemuda itu sendiripun tidak tahu cara menghormati dirinya.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu." Katakan jika kau belum kehilangan kewarasanmu, Hyuuga. Merayu seseorang yang menjadi prioritas utama dalam misi bukanlah tindakkan seorang shinobi."

Pemuda donker itu berjalan pelan dengan tangan kanan yang dimasukkan kedalam kimono putihnya kearah Neji.

"Ingat! Dia adalah klien kita! Bersikaplah profesional, Hyuuga!" Kata kata penuh tekanan dilontarkanya tepat di depan wajah sang Hyuuga yang hanya bergeming di tempat tidak bereaksi.

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang dibanting oleh Sasuke setalah pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mereka meninggalkan raut bingung di wajah Neji akan kata kata yang barusan di ucapkan ketuanya. Namun raut itu seketika berubah menjadi seringaian setelah otak jeniusnya menangkap penyebab keanehan sang Uciha muda.

'Baiklah jika itu maumu. Uciha! kita lihat, seprefesional apa kau saat aku benar benar menjadi seperti yang kau katakan.'

.

.

.

'Sialan! Hanya melihat mereka terlihat akrab tadi pagi kenapa kau sampai seomosi ini! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam kepalamu, Sasuke!'

"Brengsek!"

Orang orang yang kebetulan berjalan di jalan yang sama dengan pemuda donker itu mulai menjauh dari badan jalan, takut kalau kalau pemuda yang menurut mereka tampan itu gila. Bagaimanapun apa yang di tuduhkan para penduduk Kumo itu tidaklah sepenuhnya salah. Siapapun akan berpikir demikian saat melihat seseorang berjalan sambil mengacak rambutnya prustasi dan sesekali mengumpat dengan keras. Apa itu bukan gila namanya?!

Perasaan pemuda itu campur aduk sekarang. Bingung, kesal, marah, cemburu_eh? Cemburu?

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tanganya merasa bodoh dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Mana mungkin aku cemburu... Pikiran bodoh! Tidak seharusnya kau cemburu pada Neji, Sasuke. Wajah senang dan bahagia Naruto saat Neji menolongnya di pasar tadi pagi tidak ada apa apanya, kau akan membuatnya menangis karna bahagia saat Naruto sudah menjadi milikmu, hehehehehe_tunggu dulu!'

Diam

"Aaaaaarrrggg!"

Penduduk Kumo yang tadinya menjauh dari badan jalan, kini menatap Sasuke dengan Horor, saking horornya, sampai sampai meneguk ludahpun seperti meneguk kue beras yang dimakan utuh, rasanya mau mati saja. Mereka harus melaporkan ini pada Raikage, membiarkan orang gila berkeliaran adalah hal berbahaya. Pikir mereka kompak.

Sasuke bukanya tidak tahu, hanya saja dia malas untuk menanggapi para penduduk Kumo itu, namun setelah dirasanya bisik bisik mereka sudah dalam taraf mengganggu, diapun menatap tajam orang orang itu seakan mengatakan.'Kalian mau mati ya!'.

"Apa!" Bentaknya keras.

Seketika saja orang orang yang di tatap tajam pura pura tidak tahu, mereka bersiul, atau bicara' harinya cerah sekali ya,haha' padahal Kumo selalu diselimuti awan gelap.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya tidak habis pikir."Bodoh" gumanya.

Karna terlalu banyak berpikir dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, kini dia sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah lumayan besar yang seingatnya ini adalah rumah_

"Naruto" gumamnya, menatap bangunan di depanya.

' Kenapa aku bisa ada disini sih?' Batinya sambil membalikkan tubuh, namun entah apa yang dipikirkannya dia kembali berbalik dan berjalan kearah rumah gadis merah itu.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah berjalan ke pintu rumahnya sih! Kaki bodoh!' Batinya tidak jelas, mana ada kaki yang berjalan sendiri kalau tidak pemiliknya yang menginginkan, sebenarnya yang bodoh itu siapa sih. Dasar.

Tangan pucatnya terlihat ragu mengetuk pintu atau tidak, begitupun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti ingin buang air besar, tapi di depan pintu toilet ada seekor buaya. Bingung banget.

'Apa sebaiknya aku masuk saja?'

.

.

.

Anko mendesah kecewa karna rencana liciknya untuk mengetahui siapa yang di sukai gadis merah di depanya sepertinya harus tertunda karna gadis itu akan kembali ke lembah awan petir untuk pelatihan cakra Kyuubi. Di tatapnya wanita berambut pirang yang menjemput Naruto itu tajam. Namun yang ditatap hanya tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ck!" Decak Anko.

Wanita berambut pirang itu memang terkenal sangat bijaksana, dan baik hati. tidak pernah sekalipun dia membalas perlakuan buruk orang lain padanya, malah dia akan memberi seribu kebaikan pada orang yang menjahatinya, karna itulah wanita ini adalah salah satu Konuichi yang Naruto sukai. Bukan suka dalam artian cinta tentunya. Tapi lebih kepada cinta kepada seorang ibu.

Anko hanya membuang mukanya saat melihat senyum super ramah yang dilemparkan Yugito padanya, wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya ini memang hampir tanpa cela, terlalu lama menatapnya hanya akan membuatnya mati karna iri. Yah! Walaupun Anko terlihat cuek pada apapun.

"Ah! Maaf menunggu lama." Naruto keluar dengan pakaian ninja yang dibelikan Anko beberaha hari yang lalu.

Yugito tersenyum sesaat."Tidak masalah Naru-chan, lagipula ada Anko-chan yang menemaniku... Kau cantik dengan kostum itu." Katanya lembut.

Anko mendengus sebal, dalam hati dia mencibir.'Bermuka dua!' batinya dengan mulut dikerucutkan. Padahal dia tahu jinchuriki Nibi itu memang orang yang sangat baik, hanya saja egonya tidak mengijinkannya mengakui walau hanya dalam hati.

"A-arigatou Yugito-nee." Ucap Uzumaki muda itu malu malu.

Yaugito tersenyum melihat tingkah murid kesayangannya itu. Lalu matanya beralih kedepan pintu" Baru beberapa hari aku tidak di Kumo, kau sudah di dekati laki-laki. Naru-chan!"

"Eh?" Mata merah Naruto mengikuti kerlingan Yugito, matanya tertumpu pada pemuda berambut unik yang tengah berdiri dengan tampang bingung, antara ingin mengetuk atau tidak dari kaca.

"Sasuke!?"

.

.

.

"Yo~ Naru-chan and Yugito-chan apa kalian sudah ok?" Bee bertanya pada dua orang perempuan yang sudah saling berhadapan, sorot mata Yugito yang biasanya lembut kini berubah menjadi serius, begitupun dengan Naruto, tak ada keraguan sama sekali saat dia menganggukan kepalanya menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap.

"Oke! Let's fight!" Dengan satu kata dari Bee itu, pertarunganpun di mulai.

Tak mau menunggu diserang sang lawan, Naruto menyerang lebih dulu dengan sebilah jarum besar berwarna hitam yang dijadikanya pedang untuk melumpuhkan Yugito yang kini menajamkan kuku tangannya.

TRANG!

Bunyi pedang jarum Naruto membentur kuku tajam yang kerasnya bagai berlian milik Yugito kini memenuhi setiap relung goa itu, serangan demi serangan dilancarkan dengan sangat cepat hingga yang terlihat hanyalah siluet merah dan kuning dari rambut mereka.

BRAK!

Tubuh Naruto terpental beberapa meter dan menabrak stalaktit hingga hancur berkeping keping, tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas, Yugito kembali menyerang Naruto dengan api biru miliknya, beruntung sang Uzumaki mempunyai reflek yang cepat sehingga serangan itu hanya mengenai dinding goa yang kini tembus berlubang.

Naruto menatap horor pada dinding goa tersebut.' Gi-gila!' Batinya shock

Dari kejauhan Yugito menyeringai." Ayolah Naru-chan! Kukira kemampuanmu tidak mungkin hanya segini." Ucapnya dengan nada ejekan yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan.

Yugito. Perempuan cantik, anggun, baik hati, dan keibuan, bahkan siapapun akan tertipu dengan itu semua, tidak ada yang akan menyangka jika di dalam semua hal hal femininm itu, dia adalah perempuan yang mempunyai semangat juang tinggi dan pantang menyerah. Inilah yang membuat Konuichi sekelas Anko Mitarashi sekalipun tidak berani macam macam dengannya, karna sekali dia menggunakan cakra, maka jangan harap kau bisa pulang dengan keadaan baik baik saja, tidak ada pengecualian, bahkan untuk Naruto yang dianggapnya anak sendiri. Mengerikan.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Yugito." Jahat sekali kau, Yugito-nee~"

Mendengar itu, Yugito mengayunkan telunjuknya di depannya." Dalam pertarungan tidak ada yang baik ataupun yang jahat. Hanya ada pemenang dan pecun_

Set!

Naruto membelalakan matanya saat Yugito sudah di depannya dengan cakar yang terayun tepat ke wajahnya.

_Dang!" Sambungnya.

Boof!

Tubuh Naruto yang terkena serangan tadi tiba tiba meledak menjadi asap berwarna putih, si wanita pirang sampai sampai terbatuk batuk karna terhirup asap tersebut.

"B-bunshin!" Umpatnya di antara batuknya.

BUGH!

Kini giliran Yugito yang terpental karna tendangan Naruto di perutnya hingga wanita itu sedikit memuntahkan air.

"Ap_" belum sempat Yugito menyelesaikan kata katanya tiga rantai telah mengikat kedua betisnya dan masing masing tangannya.

Bee yang berada di sudut goa itu hanya tersenyum puas melihat perkembangan Uzumaki muda itu, ini pertama kalinya bagi gadis itu meloloskan serangannya tepat pada Yugito, Bee bisa melihat wanita pirang itu terpental kesana kemari karna serangan Naruto.

'Nice!' Gumam Bee

Di sudut lain, Sasuke terlihat menganga lebar dengan mata melotot, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia sedikit sanksi apa yang tengah dilihatnya, bagaimana bisa si Dobe yang lemah itu bisa mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu, dan lagi, wanita pirang bertampang lembut seperti itu ternyata menyimpan kekuatan mengerikan di balik topeng lembutnya. Sepertinya dia harus menerima teori pemuda nanas yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi teman setimnya saat melakukan misi pengintaian, bahwa makhluk yang namanya wanita itu mengerikan..

" Aku tidak tau ternyata oraang orang Uciha bisa mempunyai ekspresi bodoh seperti itu."

Hampir saja Sasuke berjengit kaget sambil berkata latah saat bahunya ditepuk sepasang tangan pucat, namun tentu saja dia enggan melakukannya, mungkin dia akan dikutuk menjadi ayam petelor oleh leluhur Uciha jika dia melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Hyuuga" dengan tampang yang sudah ditata kembali agar terlihat datar dia menatap Neji dengan angkuh seperti biasa, walau dalam hati dia sudah kalang kabut.

Neji duduk disamping Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang dongkol karna pertanyaanya yang tidak digubris.

Sementara pertarungan Naruto dan Yugito semakin sengit, Yugito kini sudah bertranform menjadi Nibi kucing api berwarna biru, sementara Naruto sudah menjadi ekor delapan, namun wujudnya tidak berubah, hanya delapan ekor saja yang tumbuh dibagian belakangnya.

"Kau lihat. Dia sangat kuat, namun dengan semua kekuatan itu dia tetap terlihat cantik dan mempesona bagiku." Neji memandang Naruto yang tengah menangkis cakaran Nibi dengan pedang jarumnya.

Sasuke menatap tidak suka pada Hyuuga muda itu." Kutanya sekali lagi! Mau apa kau kesini?! Dan dari mana kau tau tempat ini?!" Tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Dia bersamaku Uciha!, apa kau keberatan?"

Sebuah suara feminin menyapa pendengaranya, dan otak jenius Ucihanya sudah tau jika pemilik suara itu tidak lain adalah wanita berambut keunguan bertampang licik itu. Anko.

"Hn" gumamnya tidak jelas.

'Demi seluruh penghuni bikini bottom! Kenapa wanita ular ini harus ada disini juga sih!' Batinya nelangsa.

Sementara Anko yang ada di belakang mereka hanya menyeringai licik seperti biasa.'Rencana yang tertunda sepertinya akan segera dilaksanakan... .khu'

.

.

.

"Stop!" Seru Bee sambil membentuk hurup 'T' dengan kedua tangannya." Kita istirahat dulu." Mata yang tidak diketahui warnanya karna memakai kaca mata hitam itu menatap kedua Konuichi di depanya sambil menggaruk dagunya yang ditumbuhi jenggut putih.

Yugito dan Narutopun kembali ke form manusia mereka dengan nafas yang sama sama tersenggal senggal karna kelelahan. Yugito yang berada di atas stalaktit besar melompat turun kearah Bee dan Naruto berlari pelan ke arah yang sama.

"Pertarungan yang hebat, Naru-chan." Kata wanita blonde itu dengan senyum keibuan seperti biasa." Kau bertambah kuat sekarang! Aku bangga padamu." Sambungnya.

"Biasa saja Yugito-nee." Katanya merendah.

"Yo~ kau pulanglah dan beristirahat Yugi-chan, aku tahu kau masih kelelahan karna misi kemaren dan hari inipun kau menggunakan form nibimu! And you Naru-chan! Persiapkan dirimu untuk pertarungan berikutnya melawanku! Oh yeah!" Bee berkata tangannya teracung keatas dengan rap aneh, namun bagi Naruto dan Yugito yang sudah terbiasa hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan kanan mereka ke atas. Mengikuti.

"Oh yeah!" Teriak dou Kunoichi itu bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Anko melongo melihat tingkah konyol tiga Jinchuriki itu, sementara Neji memandang ke arah gadis berambut merah dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Saat sedang enak enaknya melamunkan Naruto, suara Anko menginterupsinya.

"Wah wah... Sehabis ini Naru-chan akan melawan Killer Bee nih, sulit..sulit..sulit.. Padahal kan dia sedang kehausan dan kelelahan karna pertarungan barusan. Kejam!" Anko menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sok prihatin.

Meskipun wajah luarnya terlihat khawatir luar biasa, nyatanya innernya tersenyum lebar.'Wah wah... Sebentar lagi aku akan tau siapa yang disukai . ...'

Dan innernya langsung berjingkrak jingkrak saat dilihatnya pemuda pemuda itu berjalan maju.

Neji langsung melesat kearah Jinchuriki berambut merah yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas batu.

"Ah!"

Naruto berjengit kaget merasakan pipinya ditempeli benda dingin, matanya yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak putih itu terbuka perlahan, lalu membelalak yang kemudian disertai dengan semu merah di pipinya.

"Ne-Neji-san!" Pekiknya tertahan.

Neji tersenyum singkat. Lalu menyodorkan sekaleng cola dingin yang tadinya diletakkan di pipi gadis merah itu." Minumlah" katanya.

Naruto menatap minuman itu lalu menatap neji dengan pandangan bingung."U-untukku?"

"Yah.. " Jawabnya singkat.

Mata merah Naruto langsung berbinar binar senang. Dengan pipi merona dan mulut sedikit terbuka dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Senang, malu, kaget menjadi satu.

'Astaga Kami-sama! Apa ini mimpi?! Jika mimpi seindah ini aku akan sering sering tidur kalau begitu! KYAAA!'

"Te-terima ka-kasi_

Belum sempat Naruto menyambut minuman kaleng yang di sodorkan Neji, sebuah tangan sudah mencomot minuman cola tersebut.

"Waah..panas sekali tempat ini, Thanks ya Hyuuga!" Dengan santainya Sasuke meminum sekaleng Cola yang harusnya diberikan Neji pada Naruto sampai tandas dengan suara_

"Aaahhhh. Segarnya..." Dengan punggung tangannya dia menghapus sedikit cairan yang tumpah disekitar mulutnya bak bintang model iklan minuman bersoda.

Diam

Semua orang menatap si pelaku dengan tampang Horor. Dan Anko menyeringai penuh arti.' Bodoh kau Uciha, belum tau kau bagaimana mengerikanya dia jika sedang marah' batinya.

Twich!

Perempatan sudah memenuhi kepala si rambut merah, bahkan wajahnyapun di penuhi perempatan?.

GLUK!

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan ekstra keras, entah mengapa walaupun sehabis minum, tetap saja tenggorokannya terasa kering. Perasaanya saja atau tempat ini terasa semakin panas?

"Emm... Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan laporan mis_

"MATI KAU UCIHA TEME!"

"Ck! Kuso!" umpat si Uciha saat kepalan tangan mengarah kewajahnya tanpa sempat dia hindari.

Dan hal terakhir yang Sasuke lihat hanyalah bayangan merah dan kaleng Cola sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Konoha.

Sang Hokage ketiga memandang malas pada berkas yang bertumpuk bak gunung di depanya, wajah tuanya memancarkan rasa capek luar biasa karna baru saja dia pulang dari Kumo kini harus kembali di hadapkan pada kertas kertas laknat itu. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar balik, mungkin dia tidak akan mau menerima jabatan Hokage dari Hokage ke dua, Tobirama Senju itu, dan lagi seakan kesialanya tidaklah cukup. Namikaze Minato yang jelas jelas menjadi Hokage keempat untuk menggantikanya malah gugur dalam misi, alhasil dia harus kembali menjabat sebagai Hokage ketiga karna hal itu.

Bicara tentang Hokage keempat, dia jadi teringat dengan gadis muda berambut merah yang juga anak dari Hokage keempat itu, sehari kemaren dia bertemu dengan sang 'cucu' itu tapi tetap saja dia rindu pada mantan bocah pembuat onar di Konoha itu.

"Hh~h..." Hiruzen menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan Hiruzen dari dunianya sendiri.

"Masuk!"

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang diketahui sebagai asisten sang Hokage memasuki ruangan itu.

Pria yang memiliki bekas luka di pipi kiri itu membungkuk hormat pada sang Hokage." Mereka sudah tiba Hokage-sama." Lapornya.

"Persilahkan mereka masuk, Raido-san." Titah sang Hokage.

Sang asisten kembali membungkuk lalu keluar, mempersilahkan yang dimaksud untuk masuk.

Tak lama kemuadian masuklah dua orang laki-laki kedalam ruangan tersebut. Satu berkulit agak gelap dengan luka horizontal di batang hidungnya dan satu lagi berambut perak dengan mata sebelah kiri yang tertutupi hittai ate Konoha.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil kami?" Tanya si rambut perak.

Hokage diam sebentar, memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan. Lalu mulai berkata saat semuanya sudah terkonsep dalam kepalanya." Beberapa minggu lagi aku akan memulangkan Naruto."

Sudah dapat dia duga, perkataanya pasti akan membuat kaget dua orang di depanya itu, lihat saja wajah mereka yang shock itu, untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini dia menghela nafas.

"Be-benarkah itu? Hokage-sama!" Pria berkulit gelap itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar bahagia di matanya, tiga tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan bocah itu, apalagi dia tidak sempat melihat barang sedikitpun keadaan sang Uzumaki sebelum bocah itu di larikan ke Kumo untuk menghindari para tetua dan warga termasuk Shinobi yang dalam emosi saat itu. 'Oh bagaimana rupamu sekarang Naruto' batinya.

"Hmm" angguk Hiruzen mantap.

"Tidakkah itu terlalu berbahaya?"Tanya pria perak yang bernama Kakashi Hatake, sontak membuat sang Hokage dan pria berkulit gelap bernama Iruka Umino menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudku. Bagaimana jika hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Hokage-sama tahu sendiri kan kalau banyak pihak yang mempunyai niat buruk padanya." Lanjut sang Hatake.

Sekali lagi sang Hokage menghela nafas, yang dikatakan putra dari Shiroi Kiba itu memanglah benar, para tetua masih menyimpan ambisi untuk mengambil Naruto untuk di doktrin agar dia bisa menjadi senjata yang hebat untuk Konoha dan negara api, dan dendam para warga dan Shinobi yang menjadi korban Kyuubi 16 tahun silam juga akan menjadi ancaman bagi gadis itu. Tapi_

"Aku percaya dia bisa menjaga dirinya, dan kalian harus ingat, aku Hokage ketiga tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melakukan hal buruk padanya, bahkan para tetua ataupun Daimyo sekalipun."

Kakashi langsung menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya tadi, keyakinan dalam setiap kata yang dilontarkan Hokagenya kini meruntuhkan keraguan yang sempat bercokol dihatinya." Maafkan saya Hokage-sama."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf Kakashi-san, aku mengerti jika kau menghawatirkan mantan muridmu itu."

Kakashi hanya menunduk dalam.

" Lalu apa hubunganya dengan kami? Hokage-sama" tanya Iruka.

"Tolong kalian urus segala keperluan mengenai perekomindasian Naruto untuk menjadi Jonin, sesampainya dia di konoha berkas itu harus sudah rampung." Titah sang Hokage.

Kedua orang di depanya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun dalam hati mereka mempertanyakan pengangkatan Jonin Naruto, karna setahu mereka Naruto adalah Genin sebelum dia di larikan ke Kumo.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam dan bermata hitam terlihat memasuki kediaman dengan lambang kipas kertas di bagian pintunya itu.

"Okaeri!" Balas seseorang dari dalam.

Seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda dengan ciri ciri hampir sama dengan wanita pertama keluar dari dapur masih mengenakan celemek putih, bau bumbu masakan menguar dari wanita cantik itu, menandakan dia sedang memasak sebelum sang gadis itu datang.

"Sudah pulang Hanami-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Um." Angguk sang gadis. Kepalanya melongok kesana kemari mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang." Sasuke-chan mana?" Tanyanya pada sang ibu.

"Dia mendapat misi ke Kumo beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin akan memakan waktu yang agak lama sampai dia pulang."

Gadis itu mengangguk angguk dan membentok 'O' di mulutnya."Oohh... Lalu... Itachi-nii dan Tou-san mana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau mereka sih ada di kamar, sedang main Shogi tuh." Jawab wanita bernama Mikoto Uciha itu dengan sedikit senyum, dia teringat wajah kesal sang kepala keluarga yang selalu kalah saat bermain Shogi dengan sulung Uciha itu.

"Pasti kalah terus." Kata Hanami sambil terkikik.

Hanami adalah saudari kembar dari Itachi, gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu adalah salah satu Konuichi terbaik Konoha, secara fisik dia terlihat seperti duplikat Mikoto, sang ibu, namun rambutnya agak lebih pendek dan poni tengahnya di klip kebelakang hingga tidak menyisakan sedikit rambutpun di depan kecuali di bagian pinggirnya yang menjuntai hingga dada dan Hittai ate Konoha terpasang manis di dahinya. sebagai Jonin dia juga memakai rompi Jonin konoha, dengan dalaman baju panjang berwarna putih dan celana berwarna putih pula, kecuali sandal ninjanya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan.

Dia adalah satu satunya wanita dari Klan Uciha yang menjadi Konuichi, disaat gadis sebayanya di haruskan sudah berkeluarga agar dapat melanjutkan garis keturunan mereka, dia malah berkutat dengan senjata dan bertarung melawan ninja yang membahayakan desa.

Menjadi Konuichi di Klan Uciha bukan hal mudah, dia harus berjuang keras agar dapat di akui sang ayah yang terkenal keras,juga tentangan para tetua Uciha, dan itu di lakukanya tanpa Sharingan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika para wanita dari Klan hebat tersebut tidaklah memiliki Sharingan seperti halnya para lelakinya. Dan itu membuat ayahnya terkesan dengan tekat kuat sang anak, hingga dia meyakinkankan para tetua, dan mau tak mau para tetua pun mengalah, meski tidak rela.

"Begitulah." Kata sang ibu sambil tersenyum maklum.

Pintu geser yang menjadi kamar Itachi yang terletak di bangunan berbeda di seberang para wanita itupun tergeser, menampilkan sosok sang kepala keluarga dengan tampang aut autan, dan disusul dengan pemuda yang mempunyai kerut di bawah matanya yang tersenyum senyum tidak jelas dengan handuk yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Kalah lagi. Fuga-kun?" Tanya sang istri. Dan tersenyum maklum saat sang suami mengela nafas menandakan benar adanya yang di sangka sang istri.

"Tou-san sih mana pernah menang kalau sama Itachi-nii."

Mendengar penuturan anak gadisnya Fugaku langsung mencubit pipi sang anak gemas.

"Anak nakal Tou-san sudah pulang rupanya,heeeh!"

"Sa-sakit Tou-san, jangan perlakukan aku kayak anak kecil dong, aku sudah 20 tahun." kata sang anak berusaha meronta dari cengkraman maut sang ayah.

"Kalian semua tetap anak kecil bagi Tou-san." Kata sang ayah datar, merki tampangnya tidak berkata demikian.

Mikoto hanya tertawa melihat anak dan ayah itu, berbeda dengan Itachi yang selalu membuat sang kepala keluarga merasa geram karna selalu dikalahkan, anak gadisnya itu memang selalu membuat Fugakunya itu tertawa lepas, dan jangan lupakan Sasuke, bungsu mereka yang walaupun agak kaku dan selalu jaga image, dia tahu kalau anak mereka satu itu adalah anak yang baik.

"Sudahlah Fugaku-kun... Kasian kan Hanami-chan." Katanya, iba juga dia melihat tatapan memohon dari Hanami.

Fugakupun melepas cangkraman mautnya dengan tidak rela." Kapan kau pulang, anak nakal." Tanya sang kepala keluarga.

Hanami mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nada datar sang ayah." Baru saja Tou-san. Cobalah bicara dengan tanda tanya jika sedang bertanya Tou-san... Itachi-nii tadi kemana?"

"Mungkin sedang mandi. Tadi dia bawa handuk kan." Jawab Fugaku tidak menghiraukan perkataan anaknya sebelumnya. Dia memang sudah terbiasa bicara tanpa mengenal tanda tanya ataupun tanda seru, namun ekspresi wajah dan perhatiannya sudah lebih dari cukup bahwa dia begitu menyayangi keluarga kecilnya.

"Mmm" Hanami mengangguk.

Fugaku diam sesaat, lalu mata hitamnya menatap sang istri." Masakanmu.. Gosong tuh."

Mendengar itu Mikoto langsung berlari cepat kearah dapur.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan pilu dari sang ibu." MASAKANKU!"

"Haa~h... Dasar Kaa-chan ceroboh."

Sang ayah mendelik pada putrinya." Seperti kau tidak saja, Hanami-chan." Katanya datar.

"Buuu... Tou-san tidak asik nih." Hanami meleletkan lidahnya.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan sang anak." Lebih baik kau mandi.. Tou-chan tidak mau tempat ini dicemari bau keringatmu yang seperti bau kuda itu." Ejeknya dengan santai.

"TOU-SAN!" Seketika teriakan cempreng Hanami memenuhi kediaman pemimpin Klan Uciha itu.

.

.

.

"AAW!"

"Diam Teme!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam! Caramu mengobatiku sudah seperti mau membunuhku saja!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bersyukur pemuda Uciha di depanya ini sangat jarang menggunakan tanda seru saat bicara, tidak bisa dibayangkan jika Uciha muda itu mempunyai ekspresi normal layaknya manusia, bisa bisa telinganya tuli mendengar teriakan super kencang Sasuke. Ternyata Rumor yang mengatakan tuhan itu adil benar adanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya." Aku tidak tahu kalau orang orang Uciha suka mendramatisir."

"Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau menjadi wanita bertenaga monster. Oh! Ayolah.. Kau bahkan hampir melobangi dahiku hanya dengan kaleng cola" Balas Sasuke sengit. Pemuda itu agaknya masih marah dengan peristiwa di lembah awan petir, gadis merah itu hampir saja membunuhnya, padahal hanya cola, kenapa bisa semarah itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dan kembali melanjutkan mencocol lebam lebam di wajah sang Uciha dengan kapas yang diberi obat merah. Dia terpaksa menunda latih tandingnya dengan Bee karna Sasuke yang sekarat setelah mendapatkan 'pelajaran' darinya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengambil cola !" Gerutu sang gadis, disertai dengan cocolannya yang semakin keras.

"AW! Hei pelan pelan!" Sengit Sasuke." Kenapa sih kau sampai semarah itu? Padahal cuma cola" lanjutnya sambil meringis.

"Ini sudah pelan! Dasar tidak peka!"

"Lebih pelan lagi dong! Kau gila? Mana aku tahu perasaanmu.. Memangnya aku saudara kembarmu apa."

Naruto memutar bola matanya." . Terserahmulah." Jawabnya berusaha tidak peduli lalu kembali mencocol.

"AAAWW!"

Naruto menggertakan giginya. Jika terus berada satu ruangan dengan Uciha brengsek ini lebih dari ini, dia bisa gila dan jika dia beruntung. tuli barang kali.

Anko muncul dari dapur dengan tiga cangkir the hijau yang diletakkannya di nampan, dia berjalan santai kearah Suami-Istri 'menurutnya' itu lalu meletakkan satu satu the Hijau itu pada meja kaca di depan sofa tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa!?" Tanya Anko saat Naruto menatapnya aneh.

"..." Naruto masih menatap wanita ular itu, agaknya kejadian di pasar beberapa hari lalu membuatnya trauma dengan kebaikan tiba tiba sang konuichi berambut keunguan itu.

Anko memutar bola matanya, mengerti tatapan aneh dari Naruto." Kau kira aku setega itu meracunimu?!" Tanyanya kesal, tidak terima juga dia di sangka seperti itu, sejahil jahilnya dia, dia tetaplah menyayangi sang Uzumaki muda, kemudian dia menyeringai aneh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba tiba tersentak saat wanita itu menatapnya."Apa?" Tanya si donker,

"Tidak." Jawab Anko mengibaskan tanganya sambil tersenyum semanis manisnya ke arah si donker.

"Hilangkan tersenyummu itu Anko-nee! Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Celetuk Naruto.

Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto, Anko masih dalam mimik yang sama.

Sasuke langsung merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya. Dia merasakan udara yang semakin panas diruangan itu, berkeringat dingin mungucur di pelipisnya saat menangkap ekspresi aneh si wanita ular itu. Namun berhubung dia memang merasa haus karna kebanyakan berteriak, akhirnya dia menepis perasaan itu.

Sasuke mengambil the hijaunya, meneguknya pelan, tanpa sepengetahuanya, Anko menyeringai penuh dengan kepuasan.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu, Anko-nee?" Tanya Naruto saat menangkap basah wanita itu tersenyum aneh." Ja-jangan bilang ka-kalau kau_

GRUUK!

Suara perut Sasuke keras.

Diam.

"Ehem... A-aku ke be-belakang dulu." Kata Sasuke dengan tampang datar, namun lebih terlihat seperti orang melihat hantu bagi Naruto. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sasuke melesat kebelakang tidak peduli dia menabrak dinding saking buru burunya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto mendelik tajam pada Anko, dia memang kesal karna Teme itu membuatnya kehilangan cola pemberian dari Neji, tapi toh dia dapat yang lebih baik, minum dengan kaleng yang sama dan diteraktir makan ramen oleh Neji. Lagi pula dia tidak membenci Sasuke, bagaimanapun Sasuke kan teman pertamanya. Yah walaupun agak menyebalkan, tapi dia baik. Kadang kadang sih.

Anko memasang kedua telapak tanganya di depan." Hey! Setidaknya bukan kau yang kuracuni kan, lagipula orang orang Uciha itu memang sekali kali harus diberi pelajaran."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah, kenapa sih orang disekitarnya tidak ada yang normal." Yeah. Itu kata kata yang selalu kau ucapkan setelah mengusili orang lain." Katanya sinis.

Anko mengangkat bahunya." Mau bagaimana lagi? Orang orang bertampang serius memang selalu membuat tanganku gatal."

"Yeah! Asal jangan melakukannya pada Neji saja." Kata Naruto tanpa sadar apa yang diucapkanya.

Gadis ular itu menyeringai dengan gigi taring yang sedikit terlihat." Jadi benar ya, si Hyuuga itu?"

Sebenarnya dia sudah menyadarinya saat dia melihat tatapan Naruto pada pemuda berambut coklat itu semenjak di kantor Raikage, walau tidak bisa dibilang tatapan juga sih, tepatnya lirikan gadis itu pada pemuda Hyuuga tersebut, Anko bisa menangkap gradasi warna putih ke merah di pipi Naruto, dan lagi peristiwa di lembah awan petir ketika Neji memberikan sekaleng minuman kepada gadis itu, juga saat gadis itu begitu marah saat cola yang diberikan Neji diserobot oleh Sasuke. Dari hal di atas, orang bodohpun tau jika gadis merah itu memiliki perasaan spesial pada pemuda tampan itu. Lalu. Bagaimana dengan Neji?

Entahlah. Tapi dilihat dari perhatian pemuda tanpa pupil itu pada Naruto, ada kemungkinan pemuda itupun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi Anko sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin juga karna pemuda itu sangat susah untuk diterka, berbeda dengan Sasuke, walau terkesan dingin, pendiam, dan angkuh, tapi pemuda itu sangat mudah ditebak, karna sifatnya yang lebih banyak mengikuti nalurinya itu, untuk ukuran seorang Uciha, Sasuke termasuk buruk dalam pengendalian emosi, sangat buruk malah.

Bibir Anko sedikit terangkat teringat polah tingkah pemuda angkuh itu, yang dikatakanya tentang bertampang serius, dan memberi pelajaran sebelumnya sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar, ada penyebab lain yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu.

"Kau membuatku takut, Anko-nee!" Pekik Naruto melihat wanita di sampingnya senyam senyum tidak jelas.

Ketukan pintu terdengar kemudian di iringi dengan suara beberapa perempuan yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Ada tamu tuh. Bukakan pintu sana!" kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Anko cuek sambil menyesap the hijaunya tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Ck! Ya Bos!" Naruto menjawab sinis. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sesampainya dia di depan pintu dan membukanya, terlihat dua wanita satu berambut merah dan satu berambut pirang lurus sebahu.

"Umm.. Boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Samui pada Naruto, kepalanya melongok di depan pintu.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya ramah.

"Anko mana?" Karui bertanya pada Naruto, gadis berambut merah itu membawa bungkusan makanan.

"Di ruang tengah." Jawab Uzumaki itu singkat.

"Oh. Ok" jawab Karui, entah senang atau apa. Naruto tidak pernah mau ikut campur urusan wanita merah itu. Bukanya tidak suka, hanya saja wanita itu_ ah! Sangat susah untuk dijelaskan. Pokoknya begitulah?

"Lho? Yugito-nee mana?.. Katanya mau kesini juga kan?" Tanya Naruto merasa ada yang kurang.

"Dia menyusul nanti." Jawab Samui, wanita muda berambut pirang itu kalem." Sebaiknya kita masuk deh, dingin disini." Lanjutnya.

Narutopun mempersilahkan dua wanita itu masuk, dia tidak mau jika dua orang yang sudah di anggapnya kakaknya sendiri itu membeku karna udara malam yang sangat dingin.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang tengah, mereka dapat melihat Anko yang tengah minum the sambil makan cemilan di depan televisi?.

" . Sendirian aja nih?" Tanya Karui. Dan hanya ditanggapi pelototan oleh Anko." Galak sekali sih, nih aku bawakan makanan."

Karui merogoh bungkusan makanan itu dan meletakkannya di meja satu satu.

"Eh minta minumnya dong, aku haus." Samui mencomot cangkir berisi the hijau yang tadi bekas diminum Sasuke.

"Eh! Kudengar bocah Uciha itu ada disini. Mana dia?" Tanya Karui.

Mendengar pertanyaan Karui, mata Naruto langsung membelalak.' Sasuke...the beracun!'

"Eeeeehh!" Belum sempat Naruto bicara untuk mengingatkan perihal the yang diminum Samui, gadis itu sudah menghabiskan the tersebut." Ha-habis?!"

"Apanya yang habis?" Tanya Samui meletakkan cangkir ke meja.

"Kenapa kau Naru-chan." Karui ikut bertanya dengan wajah sedikit berkerut.

Disudut lain sofa Anko tersenyum aneh penuh kemenangan, padahal dia maunya yang kena itu Karui. Tapi malah Samui. Jujur saja, Wanita berdada besar itu tidak memiliki salah sih padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, daripada di ambil pusing, lebih baik dinikmati saja.

"The itu beracun!" Seru Naruto tepat di depan wajah Samui.

Entah karna terlalu shock, dia malah tidak mendengar." Ha?"

"The itu BERACU_

GRUUUK!

Perut Samui tiba tiba berbunyi keras. Naruto menatap horor pada perempuan blonde di depanya.

Cun!" Sambungnya.

Diam.

Naruto bisa melihat Samui bergerak gerak tidak nyaman, matanya masih menatap horor perempuan pirang di depannya.

"To-toile-et... TOILET!" Samui yang biasanya terlihat keren dan anggun kini bersikap layaknya gadis remaja tanggung yang tiba tiba menjadi orang paling kaya sedunia karna mendapat lotre. Dengan tampang menahan buang air besar dia melompat lompat sambil memegangi bagian pantat dan perutnya yang terasa mulas.

"Hmmfff!" Samui langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan menahan tawa. Sedang Anko sudah terkikik aneh sejak Samui mengangkat gelas tadi.

Samui melesat kearah dapur menuju toilet dengan langkah aneh.

Entah tuhan yang terlalu sayang padanya atau membenci dirinya, tiba tiba otak Naruto mengingat bayangan seekor ayam, yang kemudian ayam itu memakai Hittai ate, lalu berubah warna menjadi biru kehitaman, kemudian muncullah wajah Sasuke yang kebelet tadi.

'Sasuke...toilet?'

Diam.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Naruto merasa seseorang karna penyebab yang sama kini juga berada di toilet. Dia langsung berlari kearah belakang, saat tanganya hendak menangkap lengan Samui, wanita pirang itu sudah membuka pintu toilet di depanya. Alhasil, seseorang yang tengah asik nangkring di dalampun langsung kaget bukan kepalang.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

Sekali lagi penjelasanya, karna ada yang terlupa.!:

Naruto disini saya ambil dari charanya fairy tail yang namanya Virgo, spirit milik Lucy, hanya saja rambutnya yang pink itu dirubah menjadi merah, matanya yang deep blue berubah menjadi merah juga, selebihnya sama, oh iya dengan tambahan kumis kucing di pipinya.. Untuk kostum dia mengenakan kimono tanpa lengan di atas pusar berwarna merah, dengan obi berwarna kuning, rok mirip punya sakura berwarna abu abu tapi lebih pendek dari punya sakura., dan celana hampir sepangkal paha di dalamnya berwarna hitam. Selebihnya standart.

Disini Kumo tidak pernah melakukan percobaan penculikan pada anggota Hyuuga yaitu hinata, karna itulah tidak ada Souke dan Bounke, dan karna itu ayahnya Neji masih hidup, and jadi nih cowok berambut panjang tidak dingin dan menyimpan dendam pada Hinata or bapaknya. dia juga baik hati, yah walau sedikit ada jahatnya sih.

Itachi punya kembaran. Namanya Hanami Uciha. Fisiknya hampir mirip dengan Mikoto, dengan rambut sepunggung yang bagian poni depannya di klip ke belakang, kepribadianya ramah dan menyenangkan sedikit kekanakan juga, dan seperti Uciha kebanyakan dia juga anggun dan keren, juga jenius, tapi dia tidak punya Sharingan. Kenapa begitu? Karna di canonnya saya tidak pernah melihat Konuichi dari klan ini, oleh karna itulah saya berkesimpulan para wanita dari Klan Uciha tidak memiliki Sharingan.*jangan protes!*. Dia memakai jaket Jonin standart dengan baju dalam seperti punya kakashi dll namun berwarna putih, celana standart yang juga berwarna putih dan sendal ninja berwarna biru kehitaman. Untuk Hittai atenya di letakkan di dahi seperti biasa.

Hanami: perkenalkan.. Namaku Hanami Uciha. Salam kenal!* membungkuk*

Seperti yang katakan di chap satu, Klan Uciha tidak dibantai, setidaknya belum sih#plak. Disini Klan Uciha berperan penting, sangat penting, akan banyak kejutan yang akan diberikan Klan ini, jadi. Tunggu saja.

Untuk Gaara. Saya belum merencakan kemunculan tuh rakun, soalnya belum nemu gimana momen yang pas, masa tanpa sebab si Gaara tau tau nongol end bilang 'hai Naru-chan' kan aneh banget, segala sesuatunya harus ada sebab akibatnya kan, begitu yang saya pelajari waktu saya SMA dulu.(Reader: cih!). Dan seperti di canonya, si rakun bakalan jadi Antagonis dulu, tapi bentar aja kok. Hehe

Gaara: nasib~ nasib~...

Ada yang negerasa gak kalau Sasuke disini perasaan sial mulu? Saya bukanya ngebashing si ayam itu, tapi apa boleh buat, ya kan? Kan? Kan?*ngangkat alis* saya mau negebuat Sasuke tau apa arti sebuah perjuangan dan rasa malu yang jarang dia rasain di pik lain. So... Bagi penggemar Sasuke siap siap tisue aja sebanyak banyaknya...kekekekekek!

Sasuke: GLUK! Mati gue..

.

Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon untuk meninggalkan jejaknya yaa kalau mau pik ini dilanjutkan...Review mungkin. Hehehe. Flame?...boleh juga asal Concrit tentunya(lha! Bukan Flame dong namanya)...sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Setelelah sekian lama bergelut dalam kebosanan, akhirnya saya dapat kembali menulis, serius. Saya benar benar terkena virus WB karna Mood saya untuk menulis hilang entah kemana, saya benar benar bingung dengan Mood saya yang selalu berubah ubah, inipun saya tulis dengan mati matian menahan bosan luar biasa, mudah mudahan tulisan saya yang kehilangan semangat ini bisa menghibur dan memuaskan para pembaca. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi mari kita baca saja pik abal saya ini.

.

enjoy!

.

.

. Chapter 3

.

Warning! FemNaru, jelek! Typo bertebaran! Seting tempat dan waktu berantakan! Pendalaman karakter nol! Humor garing! Tapi saya mohon mampir ya.. Di Review juga kalau bisa!

.

"Dasar wanita wanita sialan!" Umpat Sasuke di. sepanjang jalan menuju hotelnya.

Dia memang setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru tentang wanita itu mengerikan, tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya menjauhi berurusan dengan wanita seperti si nanas itu. Tapi setelah kejadian barusan, sepertinya dia harus kembali menelan mentah mentah ideologi Shikamaru lagi.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke terus mengumpat yang. langsung mendapat tatapan horor orang orang. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak balas menatap. Bahkan dia menatap atau bisa disebut mengglare orang orang tidak tau diri itu dengan penuh kebengisan hingga mereka berkeringat dingin ataupun lari ketakutan. Yah! Uchiha yang tengah dalam mood yang buruk memang mengerikan.

BLAM!

Dengan nafsu untuk membuat pintu kamar hotelnya lepas dari engsel dia membanting pintu kayu itu sekeras kerasnya, masa bodoh kalau dia disuruh ganti rugi, melampiaskan kekesalanya sekarang ini adalah hal yang jauh lebih penting, toh dia punya banyak uang. Bukanya menyombong, tapi dia adalah pemuda paling kaya dan tampan di Konoha. Haha!

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Neji dengan mata yang masih memandang kearah buku entah apa di tangannya, seakan tidak peduli. Well. Dia memang tidak pernah mau peduli dengan laki-laki ayam itu, pertanyaan barusan hanyalah formalitas saja baginya.

Mata hitam Sasuke melirik Neji, entah matanya yang salah, tapi Neji terlihat seperti karung pasir yang terlihat empuk untuk dipukuli dimatanya." Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabnya ketus, berusaha menahan godaan untuk memukiuli wakilnya itu sampai mati.

Deseberang sana Neji menghela nafas, heran dengan atasanya yang seperti tidak pernah memiliki mood yang baik." Yasudah." Jawab Hyuuga muda mengangkat bahu tidak mau tahu.

"Hn." Dengus Sasuke berlalu kedalam kamarnya dan kembali disusul dengan debam pintu yang dibanting keras.

"Ck! Kenapa lagi dia?" Neji hanya mendecak dibalik bukunya.

.

.

.

Manik hitam itu kembali terbuka, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur, suatu hal yang entah apa mengganggu pikiranya, sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu dia terus mencoba menutup mata, bahkan sesekali dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam guling, namun hasilnya nihil. Matanya tidak ngantuk sama sekali. Apa peristiwa nista ditempat Dobe membuatnya Insomnia?

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ditolehkanya kepalanya kearah kanan, terlihat sosok Neji yang tertidur lelap di atas kasur diseberang sana, lalu matanya beralih pada jam dinding yang menempel di atas pintu masuk kamar.

"Jam tiga." Gumamnya disertai helaan nafas."Apa sebaiknya aku berjalan jalan sebentar, mungkin aku bisa mengantuk kalau aku merasa lelah." Gumamnya lagi sembari turun dari kasur.

Tubuh berbalut piyama hotel bergambar semanggi itu berjalan pelan kearah pintu keluar hotel,kemudian matanya tertutup dengan tangan yang terbentang sambil menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya saat dia berada di luar hotel. Lalu kembali berjalan menerobos kegelapan dan dinginya udara pagi buta di daerah pegunungan dan lembah seperti kumogakure yang sangat menusuk.

"Kukira Kumo desa yang tidak pernah tidur." Lirihnya setelah melihat daerah pertokoan Kumo yang lengang dan lampu lampu rumah yang padam.

Kaki kaki jenjang berlapis kain tipis putih itu berjalan pelan di antara jalanan desa yang berbatu, terkadang menginjak bungkusan makanan, terkadang dia juga menendang kaleng kaleng minuman yang berserakan di badan jalan. Apapun, asal ada sesuatu yang dilakukanya.

"Membosankan sekali." Rasanya dia mulai gila, karna merindukan orang orang Kumo yang suka menatapnya aneh, tapi benar juga, bagi dia yang terbiasa berjalan di pertokoan yang ramai dan tiba tiba sekarang berjalan di daerah yang sama namun dengan suasana berbeda sudah pasti membuatnya agak ngeri juga. Mengingatkanya pada film horor yang suka di tonton Hanami, kakaknya biasanya, dimana seorang agen khusus yang melawan ratusan zombe yang tiba tiba keluar dari gang sempit nan gelap dan dari dalam toko toko dengan tampang mereka yang jelek dan tubuh mereka yang membusuk.

"Hiii~!" Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik disko.

Lama berjalan dia pun kini berada di sebuah lapangan yang dia ingat kalau tidak salah adalah halaman dari goa lembah awan petir, tempat latihan dari trio Jinchuriki. Dan bicara tentang Jinchuriki dia jadi ingat Naruto, jika ingat Naruto dia jadi ingat peristiwa memalukan yang harus membuatnya kehilangan keperawanan di 'mata' Naruto dan Wanita pirang yang entah siapa namanya. Jujur saja, dia sempat berpikir untuk mencongkel mata mereka saat itu juga, jika saja dia tidak sedang menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan ember tentunya.

Semakin dipikirkan Sasuke mulai merasa kalau kalau gadis merah itu punya dendam pribadi padanya, pasalnya setiap kali dia berada dalam radius seratus meter dari Naruto, dia selalu saja terkena sial, atau gadis itu memang pembawa sial? Atau juga gadis itu terkena kutukan bahwa dia tidak boleh dekat dekat dengan orang keren bin tampan sepertinya dan jika dia melanggar maka orang tersebut yang akan terkena sial.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesal terlahir sebagai Uchiha, andai dia seorang Yamanaka, sudah pasti dia bisa membuat wanita wanita mesum itu kehilangan ingatan mereka. Atau pilihan lainya membuat mereka gila. Hahaha! Kau benar benar mengerikan Uchiha.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu kanannya membuat pemuda donker itu menolehkan kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa gerangan pemilik tangan gelap itu.

Hampir saja Sasuke berteriak saat melihat pakaian putih melayang yang ada dibelakangnya, kalau saja matanya kurang jeli untuk menyadari bahwa itu bukan baju melayang atau semacamnya, melainkah seorang pria tinggi besar berkulit gelap sehingga sekilas bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi kain menjadi sedikit kasat mata.

"Sedang apa kau. dini hari begini?" Tanya pria berpakaian serba putih itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati sosok di depanya, cahaya yang minim membuatnya susah untuk mengenali pria di depanya, setelah beberapa saat dia angkat bicara saat sudah mengenali orang di depanya."Hanya berjalan jalan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mmmm" gumam pria itu yang ternyata adalah Killer Bee, dia diam sebentar seperti mengingat sesuatu, kemudian dia bicara setelah beberapa saat." Bukankah kau salah satu pengawal Hokage itu? Juga teman Naruto-chan?" Tanyanya." Ee.. Siapa ya namamu... Sisuka.. Atau apa yaa?" Gumam Bee

Sasuke mengangguk sekenanya."Ya. Bukan Sisuka.. Tapi Sasuke" jawabnya mengoreksi, tanpa berniat untuk balik bertanya, dia memang tidak suka basa basi. Itu bukan keahlianya.

"Ah! Maaf.. Aku mempunyai ingatan yang buruk..haha." KataBee

"Hn.. Bisa kulihat itu." Balas Sasuke sarkastik.

Bee mengusap jambul putihnya kebelakang, mata yang tertutupi kacamata hitam itu menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, risih juga dia ditatap seperti itu, dalam hati Sasuke meringis, 'dasar om om. Ma-mau apa dia!'. Jeritnya dalam hati.

Bee berhenti mengamati Sasuke. Dia terlihat berpikir beberapa saat, kamudian dia bicara." Baru kali ini aku melihatmu dari dekat, aku baru sadar kalau kau seorang Uchiha" katanya sambil cengengesan." Apa aku benar?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, bersyukur ternyata pria gurita itu bukan mengamatinya karna tertarik, tapi karna ingin tahu jati dirinya."Hn" gumamnya membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu kita perlu bicara." Kata Bee, membuat alis Sasuke berkerut.

"Bicaralah." Titah Sasuke, seakan orang di depanya adalah bawahannya.

"Rumor yang mengatakan kalau Uchiha itu dingin ternyata benar." Kata Bee berniat membuat lelucon, namun Sasuke tetap berwajah keras seperti sebelumnya."Haha.. Tidak lucu ya" katanya salah tingkah.

"Jika kau tidak bicara sekarang, aku mau pergi saja." Kata Sasuke berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan Bee, namun setelah beberapa langkah dia berhenti setelah Bee angkat bicara.

"Baiklah.. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak tau cara menghormati yang lebih tua.. Ini mengenai Naruto-chan" katanya.

Wajah keras Sasuke berubah menjadi ekspresi tertarik saat mendengar nama Naruto disebut sebut." Cepat katakan!" Katanya tidak sabaran.

Bee mencibir." Cepat sekali kau berubah pikiran."

.

.

.

"Pusatkan cakramu Naruto! Konsentrasi!" Teriak Yugito pada Naruto yang tengah duduk bersila di atas stalaktit tumpul.

Yugito menggertakkan giginya melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dia merasa ini sudah diluar batas kemampuan gadis itu, karnanya segera mungkin harus dihentikan

" Kalau tidak kuat berhenti saja! Tidak perlu memaksakan diri!" Teriaknya lagi

Sudah 10 jam gadis itu berlatih untuk menguasai ekor ke sembilan tanpa henti dan ini adalah hari kesebelas sejak dia pertama kali meminta porsi latihan lebih padanya dan Bee, entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu hingga seperti terburu buru dan tidak peduli pada keadaan fisiknya yang sudah penuh luka memar ataupun goresan batu karna terlempar kesana kemari yang disebabkan ledakan energi dari ekor yang gagal terbentuk.

"Tenang saja Yugito-nee!" Jawabnya meyakinkan wanita tersebut dengan suara yang seperti desahan karna tersenggal nafasnya sendiri.

BOOM!

Yugito membelalakan matanya saat tubuh kecil Naruto kembali terlempar untuk kesekian kalinya karna ledakan, kali ini lebih keras. Dan Yugito bersumpah jika dia mendengar suara tulang yang patah dan pekikan keras Naruto yang meringkuk di antara batu.

"Naru-chan!" Dengan cepat wanita pirang itu berlari kearah anak muridnya."Kau tidak apa apa kan?!" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Hh..hh..hh.. Yugito-nee" gumam gadis itu sambil kembali bangkit dengan tersenggal senggal."Lihatlah"

Yugito menengok pada bagian belakang Naruto dimana delapan ekor kemerahannya melambai kesana kemari. Tunggu! Bukan delapan.. Tapi sembilan ekor yang melambai dibelakangnya, tapi ekor kesembilan tersebut masih berbentuk siluet. Wajah Yugito bukannya senang, tapi hanya datar tidak berekpresi.

"Dasar bocah bodoh! Kau masih punya banyak waktu, aku akan pastikan setelah ini porsi latihanmu akan ku kurangi!" Sengitnya sambil menggetok kepala Naruto.

"Aww! Ja-jangan dong!.. Kalau tidak begini aku tidak akan bisa menguasainya dengan cepat, dan waktu kepulanganku ke Konoha akan tertunda Yugito-nee" katanya dengan nada merajuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Yugito terperangah mendengar jawaban gadis itu, apa sebegitunya dia ingin pulang sampai harus seperti ini? Wanita pirang itu menatap geram pada si Uzumaki muda. Perasaan marah membuncah dihatinya saat mendengar kata pulang dari gadis yang sudah di anggapnya anaknya sendiri itu."Pu-pulang?! Kalau begitu kami ini apa? Apa Kumo bukan tempatmu pulang? !" Tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Rasanya dia seperti tidak di anggap. Dia tahu bagaimana perlakuan penduduk Konoha pada gadis merah itu. Dia sangat tau itu. Bagaimana gadis itu bertahan hidup sendirian dimasa kecilnya dan juga dibenci, dikucilkan, tidak diinginkan. Lalu kenapa Konoha masih menjadi rumahnya? Bukankah Kumo sudah memperlakukanya dengan baik? Bukan bermaksud untuk meminta balasan, hanya saja dia merasa seperti gagal untuk mengisi bagian kecil dari hati gadis itu. Entahlah. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakanya untuk sekarang.

Naruto tertunduk sambil memegangi bagian bahunya yang terluka karna bergesekan dengan batu goa sekaligus terlalu takut untuk menatap mata Yugito."A-aku tidak ber_"

"Sudahlah... Sebaiknya kita pulang" potong Yugito, walau hatinya masih terasa panas, tapi dia tidak mau memperburuk keadaan Naruto, rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu membuatnya tersadar dari emosinya,' jika aku tidak bisa menjadi tempat pulangmu, bisakah aku menjadi orang yang berharga untukmu. Naru-chan?' Batinya miris.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah, dan Yugito pun mengambil tangan kanan gadis itu dan meletakkannya dibahunya, lalu membawanya berdiri." Pelan pelan" katanya khawatir kalau kalau gadis itu tersandung batu.

.

.

.

"Dasar gadis Bodoh! Sudah kukatakan jangan memaksakan diri! Apa aku harus mematahkan kaki dan tanganmu baru kau mau mendengar ucapanku!" Bentak Anko gemas, sambil membalut luka di beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto.

Gadis merah bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu hanya nyengir tidak jelas saat melihat wajah khawatir Anko, walau nada nya membentak, dia tahu bahwa wanita itu sangat mengkhawatirkanya" Jika kau melakukan itu bagaimana bisa aku membuatkanmu makanan dan megurusi rumah" jawabnya telak.

Wanita ular itu hanya menggerutu dengan tampang sebal." Kau bocah menyebalkan."

Pandangan Naruto beralih dari Anko ke bahunya yang di balut." Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku mengobati si Teme, dan sekarang malah aku yang di obati.. Lucu sekali" katanya sambil terkikik geli.

"Tidak lucu sama sekali! Ini baru lucu!" Kata Anko menjitak kepala gadis itu keras.

Naruto meringis pelan." Tidak kau, tidak Yugito-nee, sama sama suka menjitak kepalaku! Apa sih salahku pada kalian." Gumam Naruto kesal. Anko hanya berlagak tidak peduli.

Yugito keluar dari dapur dengan nampan berisi bubur dan segelas air putih." Siapa Teme?" Tanyanya panasaran. Hatinya sedikit miris mengetahui ada juga orang tua kejam yang memberinama anaknya seperti itu.

"Laki-laki yang membuat Samui pingsan minggu lalu" jawab Anko, dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Anko teringat saat Samui berteriak histeris saat melihat Uchiha itu sedang berjongkok di kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang bulat, untung saja dia sempat menutupi 'anu' nya dengan ember, kalau tidak, bisa bisa Samui koma selama sebulan dirumah sakit. Untuk wanita kaku seperti Samui, melihat tubuh seorang pria adalah hal yang tabu, begitu tabunya hingga dia pingsan dan mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya waktu itu.

Tapi satu yang menjadi pertanyaan Anko. Mengapa hanya untuk buang air besar harus telanjang segala? Uchiha memang aneh!

"Oh! Namanya Teme? Haha... Nama yang tidak biasa" tawa Yugito tak tertahankan.

"Bukan kok! Namanya Sasuke." Sanggah Naruto.

Yugito menatap Naruto tidak mengerti." Lalu. Kenapa kau memanggilnya Teme?" Tanyanya heran.

Baru saja Naruto akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yugito, Anko sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Itu panggilanya untuk pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu juga memanggilnya Dobe" celetuk Anko tidak tahu diri." Bisa dibilang itu panggilan sayang mereka." Sambungnya.

Naruto mendelik pada Anko."Apa katamu sih?!"

Sementara orangnya sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya."Apa aku salah?" Tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Ck!" Decak gadis itu kesal, andai saja dia seumuran dengan wanita ular itu, sudah pasti di jambaknya rambut keunguan itu hingga lepas.

Yugito mengangkat alisnya." Jadi benar kalian pacaran? Ku kira kau menyukai yang bermata lavender itu?"

Naruto langsung menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada yang menyebabkan luka di bahunya kembali terbuka." Bu_ aww~" ringisnya." Bukan kok!" Tepisnya."Si-siapa yang bermata lavender, a-aku tidak suka k-kok!" Katanya menyadari arah dari pertanyaan Yugito.

"Haha.. Kau bercanda ya?! Tentu saja kau suka dia!, orang bodoh pun tau kalau kau suka pada pemuda lavender itu, terlalu jelas tau." Katanya semakin membuat Naruto menunduk dalam sambil memainkan jarinya.

Naruto hanya diam.' Apa sejelas itu?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Yugito Sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan asmara Naruto, dia memang menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri dan Naruto pun juga secara tidak langsung menganggapnya sebagai ibu, tapi tidak lantas gadis itu harus selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada dalam hatinya, dia sadar kalau gadis kecilnya sudah mulai beranjak dewasa sekarang, memberikanya privasi adalah hal utama yang harus dilakukan seorang ibu, namun jika gadis itu mau berbicara, dia akan senangtiasa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Karna itulah Yugito memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa Naruto bicara.

Matanya beralih pada bagian tubuh Naruto yang dibalut oleh Anko, daripada membalut luka, Anko lebih terlihat seperti mau membuat Naruto menjadi mumi, bagaimana mungkin luka yang ada di tubuh, tapi melilitkan perbanya sampai ke kepala? Yugito mulai mempertanyakan kemampuan medis seorang Anko, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika wanita itu berada dalam perang dan mengobati teman temanya yang terluka. Bisa kacau.

"Sini perbanya Anko. Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan" Yugito mencomot gumpalan perban dari Anko." Kau istirahat saja." Katanya. Well, hal paling benar yang bisa dilakukan Anko hanyalah bermalas malasan, makan dan tidur. selebihnya Nol besar.

Anko hanya diam, dan menuruti perkataan Yugito, dia malas beradu mulut dengan wanita itu, karna ujung ujungnya dia juga yang kalah.

"Ck! Iya... Dasar induk ayam." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Itachi-nii! Kau Sedang apa?" Tanya Hanami pada kembaranya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu duduk bersila di atas tatami sambil memandangi dengan panasaran pada Itachi yang terlihat serius melakukan sesuatu entah apa.

Itachi menatap sekilas sang adik." Aku sedang membuat handcraft, untuk festival musim panas." Jawabnya sambil kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada batang kayu kecil yang sedang dirautnya.

"Wah! Nee-san juga membuka stan untuk festival nanti ya? Hebat sekali." Girangnya, namun diwajah girangnya muncul seraut rasa bingung." Tapi bukankah festival itu dua bulan lebih lagi? Masih banyak waktu kan." Katanya heran. Untuk apa mengerjakan sekarang, toh masih banyak hal berguna lain daripada mempersiapkan sesuatu yang masih lama.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat si gadis berambut hitam kembali bingung." Aku tidak membuka stan, tapi Hana-chan yang membuka stan, aku hanya membantu saja kok.. Lebih cepat lebih bagus kan!?." Katanya diakhiri sebuah seringaian.

Wajah Hanami cemberut." Hana lagi.. Hana lagi! Memangnya apa sih menariknya wanita anjing itu.. Kalau aku yang mengajakmu jalan jalan, atau minta tolong ini dan itu, Nii-san pasti menolak tanpa pikir panjang, ! Kau pilih kasih Nii-san!" Bentaknya keras sambil mengacak acak rambut hitam sepunggungnya. Kesal.

"Bu-bukan begitu Nami-chan~" perkataan Itachi terpotong oleh Hanami.

"Apanya yang bukan begitu! Apa Nii-san lebih sayang sama dia daripada aku!" Rajuknya sambil memukul mukul dada itachi dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

Itachi menatap horor pada Hanami yang terus memukulinya semakin beringas dari detik ke detik. Dia sudah mengira kalau Hanami akan marah jika dia mengatakan perihal dia yang akan membantu Hana, tapi dasar mulut bodoh, bukanya menjaga rahasia, malah mengatakan terang terangan.

Pemuda berkerut di bawah mata itu meringis sambil berusaha menangkap kedua tangan Hanami." Oke! Dengar!" Katanya saat sudah berhasil mengambil kedua tangan kecil yang kiranya dapat membunuhnya jika tidak dihentikan sesegeranya."Te-tentu saja aku lebih menyayangimu daripada dia.. Kau adikku.. Kembaranku lagi." Katanya mencoba meredakan rajukkan sang adik.

Dia selalu heran mengapa Hanami selalu saja bersikap overprotective padanya, sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam kepala hitam gadis itu?

Bukanya tenang Hanami malah makin berontak pada Itachi, walaupun tenaganya sudah pasti kalah telak dari sang kakak, tapi paling tidak dia sudah berusaha mempertahankan diri, sekalipun itu dengan pelototan, dan teriakkan tentunya." Kalau begitu kau jangan membantu dia! Aku tidak suka Nii-san denganya!" Bentaknya membuat telinga Itachi bergaung saking kerasnya suara Hanami.

"Pelankan suaramu Nami-chan, suara cemprengmu bisa membuatku tuli." Kata Itachi memegangi telinganya yang masih saja bergaung.

Hanami berkacak pinggang dengan wajah di tekuk di depan Itachi." Apa maksudmu Nii-san?! Kau bilang kalau suaraku cempereng?" Tanyanya penuh intimidasi. Membuat si sulung menyesali perkataannya barusan.

Dengan panik Itachi menadahkan telapak tangannya di depan." Bukan begitu Nami-chan! Bukan su-suaramu yang cempreng tapi_" katanya terpotong, tidak menemukan kata kata yang tepat untuk menjadi alasan.

Dan ini adalah point utama yang sekiranya harus diperhatikan oleh seorang Itachi pada sang adik, jangan menyinggung nyinggung tentang suara gadis itu, karna gadis hitam itu paling sensitive jika menyinggung masalah suaranya. Itupun jika dia masih mempunyai hari setelah hari ini tentunya.

Alis hitam Hanami terangkat sebelah." Tapi apa!" Bentaknya membuat si sulung Uchiha terlonjak kaget." APA?!" Teriaknya lagi lebih kencang.

"Ta-tapi.. Ta-ta-ta-tapi..." Wajah Itachi semakin panik melihat Hanami yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tanganya, keringat dingin bercucuran dipelipisnya, otaknya yang biasanya jenius dan mulutnya yang biasanya pintar merangkai kata kata rayuan ataupun elakkan pada Hana entah mengapa tidak dapat kordinasi di bawah tekanan sang saudari kembar.

"Ayo jawab aku Nii-san!" Ancam sang gadis, jika sudah begini, Hanami sudah seperti Mikoto saja. Garis garis wajahnya yang memang sangat identik dengan sang ibu kini semakin terlihat jelas.

Gigi gigi putih nan rapi milik Itachi begemelutuk ketakutan, dia mungkin pemuda jenius, petarung yang handal, pemakai teknik ninja yang bisa dikatakan tidak tertandingi, dan juga satu dari sedikit dari orang di klannya yang bisa menguasai Mengekyou sharingan, tapi jika sudah berhadapan di depan sang adik ataupun ibunya juga Hana Inuzuka. Dia tidak lebih dari kerbau yang di cocok di hidungnya. Tidak bisa apa apa.

Dan disaat saat penghakiman nyawa Itachi oleh sang adik, dengan dramatis pintu kamar si sulung tergeser, menampakkan sang kepala keluarga yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dengan slow motion, dan rambut revenya yang berkibar kesana kemari, membuat Itachi terpana dengan mata berbinar. Dan entah mengapa dia ingin sekali berlari kearah ayahnya dan mengatakan ' rambut Tou-san bagus, pakai sampo apa?' Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada sang ayah, termasuk jika dia harus mengalah dalam permainan Shogi.

"Ah! Tou-san mengganggu kalian ya?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga saat menyadari tatapan mematikan yang ditujukan sang anak perempuan padanya.

"Tidak sama_" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kata katanya, kakinya sudah di injak Hanami dengan sangat keras." AAWW!"

"Tou-san keluar saja. Kami sedang membicarakan hal serius. Kecuali kalau Tou-san juga mau ini" Hanami bicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut dan sekaligus mematikan.

Sang kepala keluarga yang bernama lengkap Fugaku Uchiha itu meneguk ludah dengan paksa lalu tersenyum canggung saat melihat kepalan tangan kanan Hanami terangkat mengancam. Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk mendapatkan hal seperti itu, masa mudanya sudah sangat mengerikan saat berusaha mendapatkan hati Mikoto yang tidak pernah segan untuk memberinya hadiah pukulan setiap kali mereka bertemu, dan dia tidak yakin bisa bertahan dari hal serupa di saat usianya sudah tidak semuda dan sebugar dulu.

Itachi menyorongkan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan menggapai seperti di film film drama korea saat melihat sang ayah kembali menarik kepalanya dan hendak menutup pintu, kembali dengan gerakan slow motion.

"Tou...- san...~!" Teriaknya dengan perasaan kecewa yang kental, kecewa pada ayahnya, dan kecewa pada dunia?.

Fugaku menatap sang anak sekilas dan mengepalkan tanganya keatas, bibirnya bergerak mengatakan ' berjuanglah anakku, aku tahu kau bisa '. Tanpa suara.

"TOU-SAN!" Teriak Itachi memilukan begitu pintu digeser sehingga tertutup.

Fugaku menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu geser yang tengah tertutup dengan wajah yang seperti menunggu Mikoto untuk mengobati bisulnya beberapa hari yang lalu. kedua telapak tanganya mengusap wajahnya lalu merosot terduduk saat mendengar jeritan jeritan si sulung dan suara suara aneh seperti tulang patah dan sebagainya dari dalam kamar.

"Maafkan Tou-san yang tidak berdaya...Hiks.. Kau harus bertahan di dunia yang kejam ini~!"

Dan semua leluhur Uchiha yang berada di alam baka menepuk dahi mereka bersamaan ,merasa keturunan mereka yang sudah semakin jauh dari kaidah kaidah seorang Uchiha sejati. Dengan air mata yang berlinangan, mereka memohon pada Masashi kishimoto agar jangan sampai di Canon mereka jadi seperti di pik yang nista ini. Setidaknya menjadi klan yang punah agaknya lebih baik, dan terdengar lebih keren.

.

.

.

"Hei kau yang disana! Jangan diam saja!"

"I-ya Inuzuka-san."

"Kau! Tolong ambilkan bius di atas rak nomer tiga."

"Siap Inuzuka-san."

"Tolong pegangi kaki kakinya."

"Ha'I!"

Seorang wanita muda yang mempunyai ciri ciri rambut diikat ekor kuda dengan dua helai rambut yang jatuh masing masing pelipisnya juga tatoo merah berbentuk taring di pipi pipinya terlihat sibuk meneguri perawatnya dan memegangi anjing bulldog hitam yang selalu berontak saat akan disuntikkan bius.

"Tenang ya anjing kecil." Katanya mengelus elus anjing hitam itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya dimana sebuah jarum terdapat bersiap menyuntikkan cairan bius kedalam tubuh anjing itu.

Anjing itu tidak lagi panik seperti sebelumnya, hanya ada suara geraman rendah dari sang anjing, seakan mengerti dengan keadaannya, dan mengerti bahwa dokter hewan bernama Hana Inuzuka itu mempunyai pasien lain yang menunggu di luar. Anjing itu hanya melolong rendah saat jarum suntik menembus kulit berbulunya.

Hana tersenyum singkat." Bagus." Gumamnya.

Beginilah kegiatan seorang Hana Inuzuka, seorang gadis cantik dari klan Inuzuka yang juga seorang dokter hewan di konoha, gadis bermata hitam itu adalah dokter hewan terbaik di Konoha, kemampuanya dan insting alaminya sebagai bagian dari klan Inuzuka yaitu klan yang menjadikan anjing sebagai patner mereka, menjadikanya hafal betul dengan seluk beluk mengenai hewan yang sedang sakit, dan menyembuhkan meraka. Khususnya anjing.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam, berarti sudah waktunya untuk menutup klinik tempatnya praktek. Hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya, karna banyaknya pasien yang datang, tampaknya musim yang tidak menentu karna pancaroba di Konoha tidak hanya berimbas pada manusia, tapi juga hewan peliharaan ataupun hewan ninja, mereka jadi gampang sakit.

"Ha~h.. Akhirnya pulang juga." Desahnya sambil melambai pada beberapa anak buahnya yang terlihat masih sibuk membersihkan ruangan pasca praktek.

Namun saat beberapa langkah dia meninggalkan kursi kerjanya, seorang anak buahnya menghampirinya dan berkata kalau ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya." Inuzuka-san! Ada yang mau bertemu dengan mu." Kata pemuda berambut hitam berpakaian ala perawat itu.

Hana mengangkat alisnya." Katakan kalau kita sudah tutup." Katanya.

"Ta-tapi Inuzuka-san"

"Tapi apa lagi? Cepat sampaikan pada orang itu" titahnya.

Perawat tersebut hendak protes namun mendengar nada bicara dokternya yang agaknya terselip kekesalan di dalamnya diapun menurutinya, karna wanita muda itu memang jarang marah, tapi sekalinya dia marah maka kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi, dan dia tidak mau ambil resiko."Ha'i! Inuzuka-san." Jawabnya.

Saat perawat itu akan membuka pintu menuju ruang tunggu, pintu bercat putih dengan sebingkai kaca putih transparan di atasnya itu sudah terlebih dulu terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Hana maupun semua perawat di klinik karna begitu seringnya dia datang ketempat mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini Itachi-kun?" Tanyanya, kaki jenjangngnya melangkah cepat saat menyadari wajah pemuda itu yang agaknya terdapat 'tambahan' sesuatu." Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh bagian sudut mata Itachi yang membiru.

"Uch! Sakit Hana-chan." Ringis Itachi lebay.

Perawat laki-laki yang masih berada di situ langsung Jawsdrop hingga bagian rahangya jatuh keatas lantai marmer putih saat melihat mantan kapten Anbu dan si ninja jenius yang agaknya terlalu keluar dari pembawaanya." Sa-saya permisi dulu Inuzuka-san" katanya saat melihat Itachi mendelik padanya dan mengerling pada pintu, memberinya kode bahwa dia harus keluar.

"Hm" gumam gadis itu mengiyakan. Kemudian matanya beralih pada Itachi dan menghela nafas."Dipukul Hanami lagi?" Tanyanya telak.

Tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh untuk mengetahui pelaku yang membuat wajah Itachi biru biru seperti itu, karna dia sudah tahu pasti yang melakukannya pastilah kembaran dari pemuda itu, dia bukanya menebak, tapi memang begitu kenyataanya, karna Itachi cukup sering ke kliniknya ini dan sangat jarang dalam keadaan normal, contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

Itachi hanya cengengesan tidak jelas menanggapi tudingan Hana, serta menggaruk belakang kepalanya entah memang gatal atau tidak, tapi kemungkinan besar memang gatal, mungkin saja karna ada kutu, mengingat rambutnya yang panjang.

"Dasar kau ini." Kata Hanami sedikit kesal, dia memang cukup terbiasa dengan kedatangan Itachi yang selalu tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja, tapi jika itu terus berlanjut seperti ini, lama lama dia jengah juga."Tunggu disini." Katanya sambil sedikit mendorong Itachi ke kursi di depan meja kerjanya.

Itachi pun duduk di atas kursi dan menganggukkan kepalanya."Baik bu dokter!" katanya patuh.

Hana berjalan kearah samping kanan pintu dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak berisi obat. Lalu kembali ketempat Itachi duduk, ditariknya kursi yang terletak di belakang meja kerjanya dan meletakkanya di samping kursi Itachi.

"Coba menghadap padaku." Katanya, Itachipun kembali melakukan perintah Hana dengan patuh.

Sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu hanya meringis saat jari jari lentik Hana mengusap usap lebamnya dengan sebuah kapas yang sudah ditetesi alkohol.

.

.

.

Malam menyelimuti desa Konoha, bintang bertaburan dan bulan bersinar cemerlang di angkasa, namun walaupun malam sudah begitu larut, penduduk Konoha belum juga beranjak pulang, mereka seakan tidak terganggu dengan udara malam, orang orang masih saja berlalu lalang di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, bukan cuma puluhan orang, tapi mungkin ratusan orang tengah berlalu lalang memadati desa tersebut, Itachi Uchiha dan Hana Inuzuka termasuk di dalamnya.

Itachi lah yang mengajak Hana untuk berjalan jalan di keramaian desa Konoha, khususnya pusat perbelanjaanya, awalnya Hana menolak, tapi dasar yang namanya Uchiha, kalau sudah memutuskan sesuatu, mesti harus di dapatnya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Walhasil Hanapun terpaksa menyetujuinya karna Itachi mengancam akan bermalam di klinik jika Hana tidak mau.

"Hana-chan." Panggil Itachi, meminta fukos Hana padanya.

Gadis berambut coklat itupun menoleh pada Itachi." Hm? Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Itachi diam sebentar, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, lama diam dia pun membuka suara." Tidak ada apa apa" katanya.

'Bodoh kau Itachi! Mana keberanianmu sebagai Uchiha? Sudah puluhan kali kau gagal mengatakan itu, cuma tiga kata Itachi! Cuma tiga kata!' Batinya tidak jelas.

"Hmm.. Dasar aneh." Kata gadis itu. Mata hitam gadis itu menatap Itachi yang masih memegangi beberapa bagian wajahnya yang masih sakit." Makanya, kalau bicara itu jangan ceplas ceplos, tau sendiri Hanami-chan seperti itu, kau masih saja suka memancing emosinya." Kata Hana prihatin.

Itachi meringis merasakan lebamnya sedikit berdenyut."Tidak semudah itu Hana-chan, mulutku yang ceplas ceplos ini sudah jadi warisan Tou-san ku, tidak bisa di apa apakan lagi." Balasnya.

Hana meniup bagian pipi kanannya hingga pipi tersebut menggembung." Benar juga."

"Ngomong ngomong kayaknya ada yang iri nih." Kata Itachi keluar topik.

Hana mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menoleh pada Itachi." Siapa?"

"Bulan" jawab Itachi menunjuk ke atas, tepat pada bulan yang tengah purnama.

Hana mengernyit heran." Memangnya bulan bisa iri? Jika iya memang ada yang lebih indah dari bulan itu sendiri, hingga membuatnya iri?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ada" jawab Itachi sambil menghentikan langkahnya, Hana ikut berhenti.

"Apa coba?" Tantang gadis itu.

"Emm." Dia meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, sok sedang berpikir, lalu telunjuknya di arahkan pada gadis disebelahnya yang tengah menatapnya bingung." Kau!" Katanya tiba tiba.

"Hah? Apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Hana mendengar jawaban aneh Itachi.

"Karna kau bersinar lebih terang dari bulan itu sendiri, dan itu membuatnya iri." Katanya sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hueekks!" Hana berlagak muntah." Gombal!" Katanya menyenggol bahu pemuda disampingnya.

"Memang benar kok!" Kata Itachi sambil cengengesan sendiri. Wajahnya kemudian berubah serius kembali." Apa kau merasakan kalau fajar sudah datang, dari tadi ku dengar ada ayam berkokok kokok."

Hana melihat jam yang ada ditangan kirinya." Kau bercanda? Masih jam sebelas kok." Katanya.

Itachi mengernyit." Aku tidak sedang bercanda Hana-chan." Ujar Itachi menatap Hana serius.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat matahari di arah timur sana." Balas Hana memandang ke timur, namun hanya kegelapan yang dilihatnya.

Itachi menatap Hana bingung." Kau melihat kemana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Timur. Matahari muncul dari sana kan?" Hana balas bertanya dengan suara yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

Itachi menghela nafas." Tentu saja kau tidak akan menemukanya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hana.

"Karna Mataharinya ada di sini." Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk pada Hana.

Kini giliran Hana yang cengengesan." Dasar om om tukang gombal." Katanya sambil memukulkan tas tangannya pada Itachi, pelan.

"Itu bukan gombal kok, kan kau sendiri tahu kalau aku suka ceplas ceplos, tadi itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku." Kata Itachi dengan lagak tidak mengerti, lalu memukul mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanan pelan." Aku ini memang terlalu jujur ya..hahaha." Katanya sambil tertawa.

Dan suara muntah juga kikikan pun segera mendominasi keheningan malam, kali ini bukan Hana, melainkan para muda mudi yang kebetulan juga mendengar rayuan maut Itachi.

Hana tertawa tawa sambil memegangi perutnya saat melihat tingkah ajaib yang tidak pernah Itachi tunjukkan kecuali dengan orang terdekatnya.

"Sepertinya sudah malam.. Aku harus pulang, dirumah tidak ada siapa siapa karna ibu dan Kiba sedang ada misi." Kata Hana berpamitan pada Itachi."Sampai besok." Diapun melambaikan tangannya.

Itachi membalas melambai," ya! Sampai besok!" Balasnya kemudian menghela nafas berat saat Hana sudah menghilang di belokan." Sialan! kenapa merayunya menjadi lebih mudah daripada mengatakan perasaanku padanya, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan otakku." Gumam Itachi kesal, sambil memukul mukul kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di malam yang sunyi, disebuah hutan yang terletak di pinggiran desa Kumo, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tengah duduk diam di atas bebatuan di tengah sungai dangkal, wajahnya yang begitu dingin menjadi pelengkap kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti disekitar karna rimbunya pepohonan, menyebabkan cahaya bulan yang temaram tidak dapat menembus hutan tersebut.

Dialah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemuda berkemampuan lengkap dan sempurna dalam segi apapun kini termenung layaknya pasukan yang kalah perang, mata tajamnya yang biasanya menyorot nyalang kini nanar tidak fokus pada apapun arah pandanganya, begitu besarkah dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh gadis merah itu padanya?.

**Fb **

**Mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam pada pria berambut putih dan berkulit hitam yang tengah berdiri tegap di depanya.**

**"Apa maksudmu dia bukan manusia!?" Masih dengan sorot yang sama, Sasuke bertanya dengan penuh penekanan merasa meragukan pendengaranya.**

**Terlihat sang lawan bicara balas menatapnya namun dengan pandangan yang lunak, terlihat dari segaris senyum getir dan alisnya yang lurus tidak berkerut.**

**Bee menghela nafas."Aku tidak akan mengatakannya untuk kedua kalinya Uchiha. Pikirkanlah apa yang kukatakan padamu barusan." Katanya sambi berbalik hendak pergi. Namun berhenti katika Sasuke kembali bersuara.**

**"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?" Tanya Sasuke pelan" bukankah aku juga seorang Uchiha?" Lanjutnya. Bee sedikit menoleh.**

**"Justru karna kau Uchiha aku memberitahumu, hanya kau yang bisa melakukanya, karna itulah." Dia mengambil nafas lalu kembali melanjutkan."Sebelum dia menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, yang berarti dua bulan lagi, kau harus berhasil mencuri hatinya." Ucapnya.**

**Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, keraguan menyelimutinya, hal yang tidak pernah dirasakanya selama bertahun tahun kini kembali menyelimuti hatinya.**

**"Mustahil." Gumam Sasuke, namun masih bisa ditangkap Bee."Dia tidak menyukaiku, dia hanya menganggapku saudara." Lirih Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tanganya merasa kesal dengan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan.**

**Bee menghela nafas, membuat udara di sekitar hidungnya sedikit menghangat."Itu karna kau yang menginginkan." Ucap Bee membuat Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanya.**

**"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya, matanya menatap tubuh Bee yang perlahan kembali berbalik padanya.**

**"Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu sendiri, jangan menyangkal lagi. Jika kau bisa melakukanya, segalanya akan jadi lebih mudah untukmu." Ucapnya sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Sasuke.**

**"..."**

**"Kuharap kau bergegas, karna waktu dua bulan itu tidak mutlak, Cakra kyuubi bukan sesuatu yang bisa stabil, hitungan mundur sebelum perubahan penuhnya bisa dimulai kapan saja..mulailah dari sekarang" Bee berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan."Tapi pilihan ada pada tanganmu, kau bisa bebas memilih untuk menjadi penyelamatnya atau malaikat kematianya." Bee berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bertanya tanya.**

**FB end**

Dengusan pelan keluar dari mulut pemuda reven itu, berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di kepalanya, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada gadis yang dianggapnya hanyalah sebagai saudara tanpa disadarinya. Mengapa Bee yang bukan siapa siapanya lebih dulu mengetahui perasaannya ketimbang dirinya sendiri?

Kembali dia teringat saat bersama dengan Naruto, saat pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama terpisah, saat untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat berbagai ekspresi Naruto, dan yang terpenting saat dia melihat kedekatan Neji dan Naruto. Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang jika sedang berhadapan dengan hal hal tersebut, dan kadang kala terasa ringan, namun sering juga terasa begitu berat dan sesak. Ini asing bagi Sasuke, perasaan seperti ini hanyalah pernah dia rasakan saat bersama Naruto, tidak dengan siapapun, termasuk keluarganya.

Malam semakin larut, udara semakin dingin, dan suara binatang binatang malam mulai memudar seiring dengan kepakan sayap para kelalawar yang berterbangan kesana kemari untuk mencari makan, tubuh berbalut kimono putih itupun bangkit dari duduknya dengan bahu yang bergetar dan wajah yang tertunduk.

Kepalanya terangkat keatas dengan perlahan hingga beberapa bagian wajahnya sedikit terekspos karna sorotan cahaya bulan yang temaram, perlahan air mata meluncur melewati cekungan pipinya lalu jatuh setelah melewati dagu.

"Mengapa baru sekarang..." Tanganya terangkat menghapus air matanya."Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya saat waktu sudah berjalan? Mengapa aku selalu terlambat..." Lirihnya pada dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya berjongkok dengan kedua telapak tangan menelengkup di wajahnya." Ini memalukan..kau bahkan menangis Sasuke! Kenapa kau selalu menjadi lemah disaat begini!."

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa kuning cerah yang kini tertutup gelap karna tanpa pencahayaan, sebuah sosok di dalam selimut terlihat bergetar dengan sedikit rintihan tertahan, tubuh kecil itu bergetar hebat seperti sedang kedinginan, bibirnya membiru menahan sakit yang luar biasa, dan tanganya memeluk erat perutnya yang seperti akan meledak.

"S-sakit...hiks..."

Perlahan aura merah menyelimuti tubuhnya, namun masih samar, tapi hal itu cukup membuat kulitnya melepuh karna panas yang ditimbulkan aura merah tersebut.

"Aakhh!"

.

.

.

.Tsuzuku

Kali ini ada chara baru nih.. Yup! Hana Inuzuka! Disini dia jadi cewek yang disukai sama Itachi. Gk ada yang protes kan?#disorakin reader.

Saya merasa Hana ini cukup layak untuk ditampilkan.. Menurut saya dia cantik, pintar, baik hati, penyayang binatang, lembut. Dia emang gk seperti kebanyakan Inizuka lainya, dia itu cenderung lebih rapi dan feminin, yah walaupun kalau soal mengurus rumah tangga dia itu benar benar tidak bisa di andalkan, alias nol besar, tapi seenggaknya lebih baik dari si Anko (Anko: hey hey!aku jangan dibawa bawa dong!) Itu, saya rasa dia cukup cocok dengan Itachi. Menurut saya sih.

**Akhir kata! Review ya minna-san! Byeeee...**


End file.
